


Arde París (Paris Burning)

by AEMint, folkapolk



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Culture clashes and racial tension, History porn, M/M, References to Suicide, Scars, actual porn, m/m relationship, personifications of cities
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEMint/pseuds/AEMint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkapolk/pseuds/folkapolk
Summary: En un mundo donde las ciudades toman forma humana, la Ciudad de París ha estado desaparecida durante siglos, ahuyentada por los horrores de la guerra y lo peor que la humanidad le ha ofrecido.Enjolras sueña con conocer a París, y guiarle a un mañana mejor.Lo que no sabe es que París es ahora un borracho cínico que se hace llamar Grantaire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



No tenían nombre.

Puede que fuera porque no se lograba encontrar la forma de describirlas de forma precisa. La religión lo intentó, a través del culto y de la condenación a partes iguales. La ciencia lo intentó también, a través de etiquetas y diagramas sobre los que un frustrado Combeferre se había volcado noche tras noche antes de sus exámenes. Ambas fallaron.

Fue el pueblo quien más se acercó. Las llamaron, simplemente, "las Ciudades".

Eso es lo que eran. Eran hombres y mujeres, tenían pelo, y ojos, y costillas, y boca, y aún así... eran algo más. Eran las calles y los edificios, los monumentos y los mercados, los palacios y las alcantarillas, los pobres y los ricos, todo encerrado en una apariencia humana. Eran las Ciudades. Cualquier otro gran título era menospreciado.

No los necesitaban.

A Enjolras le gustaba remarcar eso en sus discursos. Después de todo, si la propia personificación de la humanidad y sus mayores creaciones no necesitaba títulos ni dinero, ¿por qué deberíamos nosotros, el pueblo, tener eso mismo?

Habría sido un buen argumento si no fuera por un pequeño problema. Era difícil ensalzar los valores de una ciudad cuya existencia no podías asegurar.

Después de todo, nadie sabía quién era París.

Puede que sea un argumento injusto. Por supuesto que París existía. Estaba justo delante de los ojos de cualquiera. Tenía calles, y casas, y gente. Era una ciudad espléndida, y definitivamente estaba ahí. Sí, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que París, la ciudad, existía. Pero nadie estaba seguro de que París, la  _ Ciudad _ , existiera.

Siempre ha habido referencias a las Ciudades en la historia, pintadas en las paredes de las pirámides de Egipto o talladas en los templos aztecas. La razón era obvia: sin apenas envejecer, de gran sabiduría e inmortales, eran la respuesta a un mundo que encontraba a sus dioses distantes y crueles. Los emperadores las mantenían a su lado, los reyes las usaban como consejeras, la gente llegaba del campo y descubría que la Ciudad entendía sus aprietos, sin importar cuán insignificantes fueran.

No es de extrañar que fueran tan queridas.

No es de extrañar que la ausencia de París causara tanto conflicto.

Durante mucho tiempo se pensó que el rey, en su egoísmo, la había encerrado, valorando su seguridad en lugar de la comodidad del pueblo. Un poco extraño, ya que el ataque a una Ciudad estaba considerado un crimen imperdonable, incluso en tiempo de guerra. Pero era una excusa a la que los franceses se aferraban.

Entonces el rey huyó con la sola compañía de su familia.

Los palacios, y más tarde las cárceles, fueron vaciados con creciente desesperación. Pero siguieron vacíos.

Incluso Napoleón fue incapaz de encontrar a su querida París.

Siglos después los historiadores argumentarían que ese fue el verdadero comienzo de la caída del líder, a pesar de las batallas que ganara desde entonces. Después de todo, ¿cómo podían los ejércitos marchar por un ideal, la joya de su nación, cuando no estaban seguros de que existiera?

Sus enemigos fueron rápidos en señalar esa irregularidad. Después de todo, Madrid y Berlín cabalgaron hacia la batalla con sus líderes. San Petesburgo rió y bailó en la nieve cuando los franceses se vieron obligados a huir de su invierno. Incluso Londres se sentó al lado de su rey, sus fríos ojos azules evaluando a cada soldado que juraba protegerla. Eran poderosas, y sobre todo, eran leales.

Y dónde estaba París, preguntaría un extranjero, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Muchas peleas estallarían en tabernas e incluso en aulas. Porque su ciudad no era menos que las demás, ellos mismos no eran inferiores sólo porque su Ciudad no se hubiera mostrado todavía. Porque probarían sus palabras, seguirían luchando y muriendo por su amada París hasta que llegara el momento en que ella o él viniera y se sintiera orgullosa de estar a su lado.

Sí, se sentirían felices de morir por París.

(nadie se fijó en el hombre de rizos oscuros que vomitaba en un callejón)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras creía que París era hermosa.

Aunque, tal vez, era más acertado decir "sabía", ya que la palabra "creía" era demasiado débil para describir el sentimiento apasionado que ardía dentro de él. Pecaba de orgullo, por supuesto. Enjolras era el primero en admitirlo. La idea de que él o algún humilde ciudadano supiera algo sobre su misteriosa Ciudad era ridícula. Las mejores mentes de Francia habían debatido sobre su existencia desde antes de que Enjolras naciera. Él no tenía forma de saberlo.

Y aún así la fe fluía por sus venas, quemándole.

¿Cómo podía ser de otra forma?, razonaba. Sí, París la ciudad era una mezcla de palacios pretenciosos y callejones desagradables, pero la Ciudad de París era caso aparte. Era un ideal en el que todos creían, un ser que se elevaría por encima de las aguas pantanosas de la pobreza y la corrupción guiándoles en la dirección correcta, a una existencia mejor. ¿No había sido así con cada gran Ciudad? ¿No se había sentado Atenas a escuchar a Sócrates y Platón? ¿No había inspirado Roma los mejores trabajos de Da Vinci?

Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, no fue solo el razonamiento académico lo que le llevó a esa conclusión. Había noches en las que regresaba a casa de las reuniones en el café, y ardía tanto con ideas de revolución y de liberar a París de sus cadenas que incluso en sus sueños el aire se volvía sofocante y él se ponía duro bajo las sábanas. Sueños de un soldado a su lado, estrechando su mano, o de una mujer, con el pecho al descubierto mientras juntos lideraban la carga. Ambos hermosos, ambos mirándole.

Se levantó jadeando, y enrojeció de vergüenza mientras se ocupaba del problema. Los otros se burlaban de él por su aparente castidad; cuán sorprendidos estarían de saber que era culpable de un deseo tan obsceno. Sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó. En la realidad nunca podría hacer algo así (ni mucho menos creía que París se dignase a concedérselo). Todavía se sentía culpable por permitirse estar tan distraído y por ensuciar así su imagen de París.

No hablaría de eso. En su lugar, se concentraría en la revolución. No salvaba París por sus deseos egoístas, sino por el bien mayor del pueblo. Ayudaba que no pudiera mencionar la belleza de París durante sus discursos, no con Grantaire entre el público. La última vez que había cometido el error de hacerlo, Grantaire se había reído hasta llorar. No solía dejar que el borracho le distrajera, pero Grantaire había estado lo bastante sobrio para hacer algunas observaciones oportunas. En su idealismo, Enjolras había olvidado las quemaduras que subían por los brazos de Londres a causa de sus incendios. Las cicatrices que habían aparecido en la cara de Viena después de que tantos de sus hijos cayeran en la batalla de Austerlitz. Las terribles líneas alrededor de la cara de Berlin mientras intentaba mantener unidas a las ciudades moribundas del Sacro Imperio Romano (Enjolras nunca había oído eso último, pero Grantaire parecía seguro).

Desde entonces Enjolras había decidido no mencionar París sin estar seguro de que tenía pruebas sólidas para respaldar sus argumentos. Difícil, cuando se sabía tan poco de él o ella que incluso las ciudades tenían los labios sellados en lo referente a su hermana desaparecida. Pero era mejor ser poco preciso que enfrentarse a las burlas de Grantaire. Había sonado sorprendentemente resentido esa noche. Enjolras supuso que el cínico no creía en París en absoluto.

(Grantaire además se había emborrachado mucho más de lo normal aquella noche.)

Pero Enjolras... Él creía con el mismo fuego que una vez llevó a la gente a adorarlos como a dioses. No podía evitarlo. París era todo lo que esperaba para la propia Francia. Enjolras era también uno de los menos sorprendidos de que París no se hubiera dejado ver. Por supuesto que él o ella se mantenía distante de las masas que le habían decepcionado tanto. No eran dignos. Mientras tuvieran un rey y las masas estuvieran oprimidas, no serían dignos. París probablemente se escondía abochornado de ver en qué se habían convertido.

¡Y pensar que los amargados soldados intentaban culpar de su fracaso a la Ciudad! Enjolras experimentó la rabia ciega un momento antes de tener una idea. Se levantó y se puso algo de ropa cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía era noche cerrada. La última vez que irrumpió donde Courfeyrac para hablar de París interrumpió una situación delicada y consiguió que le lanzaran un zapato.

Así que, en su lugar, se sentó en su escritorio y escribió furiosamente, apasionadamente, hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Escribió por la revolución. Sobre todo, escribió por París.

Sí, Enjolras sabía que París era hermosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: El punto de vista va a variar entre Enjolras y Grantaire a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, la traducción está tomando algo más de tiempo del que creía, pero os prometo que seguiré subiendo capítulos más o menos regularmente ♥.


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire sabía que era feo.

Incluso su nombre era desagradable, aunque se había deshecho de él hacía tiempo. Paris: el hijo inútil. Ni tan respetado como Héctor, ni tan temido como Aquiles, ni tan querido (¡ja!) como Patroclo. No, él era el que robaba cosas y empezaba guerras y provocaba la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, para después morir indigno e ignorado. Paris no había ofrecido nada a la leyenda, así como París la Ciudad no podía ofrecerle nada a su pueblo.

Así que ahora era Grantaire. Un nombre sencillo y común, tomado de un soldado que le ofreció un poco de coraje líquido a quien pensó que era un chico nuevo y nervioso, muchos siglos atrás. Incluso había olvidado qué guerra fue esa, pero recordaba los ojos amables del hombre. Había muerto con otros muchos, en el barro, por su Ciudad. Recordaba que aquel rey había dicho que fue una victoria. Se habían sentido orgullosos de morir. Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera habían tenido una tumba que marcara dónde descansaban? Grantaire había tomado su nombre en una especie de protesta, recordó vagamente, intentando que los ojos amables del hombre y su muerte sin sentido significaran algo.

Ahora suponía que era sólo otra cosa más que había robado, junto con sus vidas.

Vale, en ese momento su melancolía sobrepasaba los límites de lo que era habitual en él. Grantaire miró la botella en sus manos con recelo. Sabía tan mal como de costumbre. Por lo tanto, sólo se encontraba tan mal como de costumbre. No había sido siempre así, por supuesto. Había amado el mundo una vez. Recordaba haber devorado la filosofía y el arte con el sueño de que la gente vendría a París —a él— para inspirarse. Para enamorarse de él, de la tierra, los edificios, el cielo, incluso unos de otros. Para amar como él amaba a su pueblo. Y los había amado, muchísimo. Había querido darles el mundo.

Ahora… bueno. Suponía que era bueno que estuviera hecho en parte de catacumbas. Podía encontrar el vacío en su interior y empujarlo todo hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, a la oscuridad, para no volver a encontrarlo. Grantaire inclinó de nuevo la botella y el mundo se volvió borroso.

Un rato después, abrió los ojos. Las luz del sol se colaba entre los listones de la ventana. Supo por instinto que faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer, lo que significaba que llegaba tarde a la reunión con Les Amis.

En realidad no quería ir. Dolía demasiado ver a la gente quererle, quererle de verdad. Ver a sus amigos (porque eran amigos de Grantaire a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer que le odiaran) hablar de París con tono esperanzado. Pero no tenía elección: era una Ciudad. No tenía deseos propios, forzado como estaba a quedarse y observar cómo los humanos los construían y los derribaban con la misma facilidad. Eran esclavos de los caprichos de la gente.

(Y aún así, los quería)

Grantaire bebió de nuevo. Eso nublaba el dolor de las cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda, pero no frenaba los sueños. Deseaba desesperadamente que pararan, y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba que un día lo hicieran.

¿No estaba en su derecho de soñar con cosas mejores?, aulló una voz que el alcohol todavía no había podido ahogar. ¿No era eso lo que todas las Ciudades hacían? Recordó sus pocas y lejanas cartas a otras Ciudades antes de que cortara la comunicación por completo cuando pidió su silencio. Tal vez era un idiota por confiar en ellos, aquellos que de otra forma serían sus enemigos, pero la abrasadora soledad que se alargaba durante siglos les forzó a relacionarse unos con otros. Después de todo, los humanos no podrían entender el significado de esos sueños.

Sueños que les enseñaban el camino. Sueños que estaban ahí para darles esperanzas, o advertirles. Todos supieron qué significaba cuando Londres soñó con barcos gestándose en su estómago. Viena y Budapest habían comenzado a comunicarse tímidamente gracias a los dulces sueños que tenían la una con la otra. Incluso el pequeño Washington le había pintado algunos dibujos de vibrantes colores —de hombres volando y una luna sonriente—, y su juventud hizo que el significado fuese más abstracto de lo normal.

Pero París... París soñaba con Enjolras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: No olvidéis visitar mi tumblr (thecitysmith) para más headcanons y datos y dreamcasts de las Ciudades.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: En inglés funciona bien la relación Paris-París del principio del capítulo por la ausencia de tilde en el nombre de la ciudad en inglés. En español son diferentes, pero no soportaba la idea de dejar el nombre de París sin tilde durante toda la historia sólo por mantener el "juego de palabras".


	4. Chapter 4

Al principio, Grantaire no supo que era él. Cómo iba a saberlo, si sus sueños no eran más que un borrón confuso, con la excepción de ese destello dorado. Pero pronto esa chispa de oro se convirtió en una llama incontenible que iluminaba su mente y le arrancaba de su sueño noche tras noche.

Todas las Ciudades soñaban con oro. Era una señal de que algo se avecinaba, algo terrible o maravilloso. El oro podía significar una gran riqueza o prosperidad, y Dios sabía que necesitaba eso, pero también podía ser una advertencia. Un sol, para calentarle o quemarle si volaba demasiado alto. O peor: un estallido de fuego. Destrucción.

Intentaba beber hasta caer en un sueño profundo, pero no podía silenciar las visiones. Cada noche ardía con más fuerza, hasta que a mitad de verano la brillante luz se condensó en una figura dorada, alta y hermosa, y Grantaire se quedó paralizado. El hombre ante él era mejor que cualquiera de las monedas que su rey pudiera darle; era el sol, un Apolo. Pero en todos sus sueños, la figura le daba la espalda. Grantaire intentó hacer que se fijara en él, que se girara y le mirara, pero el Apolo seguía andando, y dejaba a Grantaire persiguiéndole a través de las infinitas catacumbas de su mente.

Continuó de esa forma durante meses. Persiguiendo sueños que hacían que se despertara agotado, junto con frustrantes fantasías que le dejaban duro y frotando sus gastados pantalones. El sufrimiento de la Ciudad se hacía eco a su alrededor en el fuerte hedor del verano. Las moscas zumbaban en grandes nubes mientras las casas se achicharraban, la ciudad de París sudando mientras se hundía más en la pobreza, su personificación negándose a dejar la cama por buscar el abrazo del sueño.

Fue en una noche nublada, cuando los lloros de los suburbios eran bajos y Grantaire persiguió a Apolo fuera de sus sueños al mundo de los despiertos. Se cayó de la cama, la botella rompiéndose a su lado, y sintió una necesidad que tiraba de él desde su bajo vientre. La  persecución todavía estaba en marcha. Se puso en pie, sintiendo el tirón, y sólo pudo seguirlo, como un pez atrapado sin remedio en un cordel.

Se escabulló a través de las sombras de la noche, siguiendo aquella sensación como un idiota que sueña despierto, hasta que llegó a un pequeño café. Habría sido como cualquier otro, de no ser por la luz que se derramaba por las ventanas y el sonido de voces ruidosas y animadas. Metiéndose la camisa por dentro y sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, Grantaire subió las escaleras del bar.

Y allí, entre el parloteo de los estudiantes, estaba su Apolo.

Enjolras.

Grantaire pidió una botella entera y se escabulló hasta la parte trasera. Durante la siguiente semana, escuchó sus discursos y grandes ideas para Francia... y se desmoronó.

Eran  _ revolucionarios _ . Con todas sus pésimas ideas. Ya lo había visto antes, envolviendo las mentes de los jóvenes y haciéndolos marchar hacia su muerte. No tenía interés en ver como esos estudiantes construían su propia pira funeraria.

Dijo eso y más. Fue un error, ya que todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, y su Apolo frunció el ceño. Esa noche juró que no volvería.

Y volvió al día siguiente, enganchado al azul de los ojos de su líder. Era peor que cualquier botella que hubiera probado. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que le reconocían, y en vez de echarle le arrastraban a su conversación. Aprendió sus nombres, como si no los hubiera conocido desde que nacieron. Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Joly, Feuilly... hombres buenos y honestos. Hombres muertos.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y se encontró con que volvía a tener amigos. Pero los sueños no pararon; si acaso, se volvieron peores. A pesar de ser capaz de imaginarlo con ropa humana y con un nombre humano, Apolo, no, Enjolras, ardía con más fuerza que antes. Y ahora... ahora se giraba a mirar a París y sus ojos dolían. Le miraban y esperaban, pedían cosas que Grantaire nunca podría darle.

Se despertó sollozando.

Lisboa era la Ciudad más antigua en toda Europa Occidental. Desesperado, le escribió apresuradamente, con la necesidad de saber qué podía significar su sueño. Pero pedir consejo a alguien con quien has tenido una guerra no siempre era sabio.

("Eres mitad catacumbas, querido París. Tiene sentido que te sientas vacío, porque así es como estás. Los cementerios a veces son acechados por la vida de la que carecen.")

Enjolras y él pelearon por primera vez esa noche. Cara a cara, discutiendo con rabia en medio del café sobre derechos y privilegios y sobre lo que el pueblo quería. Era estimulante; era aterrador. Enjolras nunca tenía más dominio sobre sus palabras que cuando las escupía a aquel borracho.

Una pequeña parte de Grantaire se sentía casi satisfecha con eso. Otra parte más profunda de él sólo se daba cuenta de que era en ese momento cuando Enjolras era más hermoso, su efigie sonrojada, iluminada con una luz interior. Avergonzado, se juró que se iría en cuanto su Apolo se lo pidiera, una simple palabra bastaría para apartarle de su camino y no volver nunca.

Pero Enjolras nunca lo hizo.

Cuando Grantaire regresó a casa encontró una carta de Londres. Lisboa debía de haberle hablado sobre su carta; siempre habían sido muy cercanas. La observó con cuidado como uno haría con una víbora. Londres tenía una habilidad con las palabras de la que él siempre era víctima. Esperaba que esa carta no le escupiera veneno.

("Yo también soñé con una figura una vez. Una figura con cabello de fuego e impregnada de blanco. Era mi reina hada, mi Gloriana, mi Isabel.") La carta resbaló de unos dedos paralizados. ("Mi dulce París, no temas lo que vas a amar".)

_ ¿Y tú qué sabes del amor? _ , quería gritarle al papel. Miró alrededor salvajemente, atrapado en una negación horrorizada. Londres tenía una mente de metal, de industria y números, no sabía nada del amor, a pesar de que todo el mundo conociera la historia de la Reina de Inglaterra que se casó con su Ciudad. No. Debía ser... ¡era una trampa! Londres quería a sus hijos tanto como él, y felizmente le abriría en dos con tal de proveer a sus hijos del imperio que pedían.

Pero no, ella ya le había ganado. Estaba satisfecha. ¿Por qué iba a intentar derribarle cuando ya había caído? Dios. Aquello era peor que cualquier veneno. Ella no podría haberle destruído tan completamente con nada que no fuera la verdad.

Grantaire dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos. Amor era, pues. De todas las cosas que podían aquejarle, rogaba por que no fuera amor. Habría aceptado gustosamente que fuera una advertencia de algún tipo, que tuviera que dejar a Enjolras y Les Amis por su propia protección. Después de todo, París era algo más que ese grupo de chicos. Pero... amor.

(Paris había amado a Helena. Su ciudad se había quemado hasta los cimientos.)

El amor siempre terminaba mal para las Ciudades. El reinado sin hijos de Isabel había enviado a Londres a la guerra civil. Moscú había sido abandonada, su Ciudandad tomada y dada a San Petersburgo por un zar sin corazón. Y ahora París... París sabía que sería lo mismo.

Ya había amado antes.

Hacía siglos, cuando había sido joven y salvaje. Los burgundios ocuparon su corazón, tomaron su Ciudandad, y él peleó para recuperarla. Apreciaba el lodo y la lluvia y, entre toda esa suciedad, reparó en un destello dorado.

Jeanne d’Arc le sonrió.

O Jean, como pensó que se llamaba entonces. Se convirtieron en compañeros de armas. Fue en el campo de batalla donde París reveló su secreto en un tono más adecuado para un confesionario, y su amor por Jean se transformó en adoración cuando ella también susurró su propio secreto.

Una mujer. Una mujer había acudido a él en sus momentos de necesidad y había cambiado las tornas en la guerra contra los ingleses. Sólo había hecho falta una mirada de sus ojos azules para que él volara a su lado, y con él vino toda Francia. Habían sido los años más gloriosos de su vida. Él la amaba con fiereza, apasionadamente, aunque nunca la había tocado. Ella estaba por encima de todo eso, brillando como el sol; él, un humilde Ícaro apenas capaz de alcanzar su gloria.

Y como el sol, ella ardió.

Y como Ícaro, él cayó.

El amor terminaba mal para las Ciudades. Incluso en los más tranquilos romances, las Ciudades se veían obligadas a ver cómo sus amantes envejecían y morían sin ellos. Pero él no podía no amar. Él era un hombre, tanto como una Ciudad. Tenía un corazón, y una mente, y un alma. No estaba hecho de piedra.

Así que amó.

Amaba a Enjolras. Ahora era obvio. Sus sueños de repente le parecieron claros; sueños de escapar de una jaula, sueños de ser libre.  _ Ya lo ves, Enjolras, en realidad escuchaba. _ Sueños de erguirse orgulloso al lado de Enjolras, estrechando su mano y sonriendo...

("¿Lo permites?")

Su Apolo tendría su propia leyenda algún día, de eso Grantaire no tenía duda alguna. Pero no sería una historia entrelazada con la suya. No podría soportar el dolor de nuevo. Se iría mañana, tan lejos como fuera posible. Dudaba que fueran a echarle de menos.

Que Enjolras tuviera su revolución. Que su amor por París eclipsara todo lo demás. Que resplandeciera tan brillante que se consumiera. Que se inmolara por una Ciudad que no había conocido.

Grantaire nunca le había pedido a nadie que muriera por él.

El dolor comenzó a brotar en su muñeca. Perdió el aliento. A lo lejos, la gente gritaba y el humo se elevaba en el aire a la vez que lo hacía el rojo por su brazo.

París ardía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la traductora: en cuanto a los ojos de Enjolras, Grantaire se refiere a ellos como “larkspur blue”. “Larkspur” es una flor que en español conocemos como “espuela de caballero”. Como comprenderéis, no he encontrado la forma de introducirlo en la frase sin que quedara demasiado recargado (“sus ojos de un azul espuela de caballero”), pero no quería que se perdiera ese detalle así que he decidido explicarlo aquí. Cuando habla de los ojos de Juana de Arco (Jeanne d'Arc), también los llama larkspur.


	5. Chapter 5

El fuego siempre las delataba.

Los edificios caían y los ríos se desbordaban, pero sólo las quemaduras permanecían en su piel. Era el temor de todas las Ciudades, desde que la antigua Roma cayó muerta a los pies de Nerón mientras él tocaba la lira y la música ahogaba sus gritos.

El fuego era lo único que podía matarlas.

¿Era extraño que Bergen se encogiera ante el fuego que casi le consumió? ¿Que Londres se despertara con pesadillas sobre silbantes explosiones y llamas que no habían caído aún? (Lo raro era que Berlín fuera el único en no temer al fuego. En vez de eso soñaba con trincheras, pero esa es otra historia).

Así que cuando el fuego se enroscó en su muñeca, Grantaire sintió un miedo muy real encogerle el corazón. El alcohol en sus venas se esfumó en un instante, y sus nublada visión se volvió nítida. Odiaba todo lo que era y todo lo que sería, pero maldito fuera si no podía ni elegir su propia muerte.

Echó a correr por las calles, sintiendo dónde rugía el fuego con más fuerza. Se había originado en el nivel más bajo de los suburbios, unas calles más allá del café donde se reunían sus amigos. Grantaire echó a correr a grandes zancadas, moviéndose a una velocidad que habría conmocionado a aquellos que le conocían. Pero él era una Ciudad, y la ciudad se movía con él.

Cada traspié se justificó por el desplazamiento de los adoquines, las multitudes se encontraron abriéndose fácilmente para dejar que el extraño hombre las atravesara. Las calles se acortaron, amontonándose en las esquinas, las casas crujieron, nuevos callejones brotaron por donde él necesitaba pasar, las paredes cayeron y Grantaire alcanzó el fuego en una mínima parte del tiempo que le habría llevado a un hombre normal.

(mañana habría una gran confusión entre los residentes de las calles por las que pasó, cuando descubrieran que tenían nuevos vecinos, que habían perdido una pared o ganado una donde estaban seguros de que no había ninguna antes. Pero, de nuevo, eso es otra historia).

Se paró de golpe al final de la calle, asimilando la escena ante él. Tres de las casas ya estaban atrapadas en un infierno, y las llamas amarillas envolvían a sus vecinas a pesar de los esfuerzos de los hombres por reprimirlas. Grantaire pudo ver a varios miembros de Les Amis entre la multitud. Puede que aquello no debiera haberle sorprendido; era agradable saber que no eran sólo palabrería, después de todo. Bahorel arrastraba a la gente lejos de los edificios destruidos. Joly, completamente serio, trataba a los supervivientes quemados mientras Feuilly, quien estaba claro que conocía a las familias, les echaba un vistazo e intentaba descubrir quién faltaba.

Y en medio de todo ese caos contenido estaban Enjolras y Combeferre, organizando una hilera para llevar agua desde el pozo. Ver a su Apolo contra un fondo de llamas fue suficiente para hacer que Grantaire se tambaleara. Hubo un grito: 

—¡Este no es lugar para un borracho!

Que le llevó a espetar:

—No soy más inflamable que tú.

Parecido a una estatua o no, su Apolo todavía era carne.

Intentó comenzar a avanzar, pero su cabeza martilleaba por culpa del horrible humo que se arremolinaba en el aire. La quemadura de su brazo se hacía más profunda conforme sentía las vidas apagarse en torno a él. Anton y su gemelo yacían en el sótano al que habían huído. El viejo Monsieur Chastain no había conseguido bajar los desvencijados escalones a tiempo. Grantaire se tambaleó de nuevo.

Su conciencia se expandía de forma incontrolable. Sin alcohol para dominarla, de repente era consciente de los latidos de todos los corazones a su alrededor, de cada respiración, del agua derramándose abajo en las alcantarillas, y por supuesto de los fuegos que se extendían dentro de él, despellejándole dolorosamente por milímetros. Pero no, no, su cuerpo  — su persona física — estaba bien. Tenía que recordar eso. Una Ciudad podía enloquecer si no era capaz de diferenciar entre los dos. Grantaire mantuvo un muro firme entre los dos: él  _ no _ era París.

Se oyó un grito a través de la calle, de una madre que se había dado cuenta de que su hija no estaba con ella. Grantaire se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Enjolras lanzarse hacia las casas, corriendo por el callejón contiguo para buscar una forma de entrar.

Con una exhalación que podría haber sido una maldición o una plegaria, Grantaire trastabilló tras él.

El calor le golpeó en la cara como una bofetada, casi obligándole a retroceder. El aire escapó de sus pulmones para juntarse con el otro extremadamente venenoso y Enjolras continuó adelante, ignorando que la casa a la que se dirigía se había convertido en una trampa mortal. Grantaire podía sentir los suelos de madera y los muebles cayendo en las fauces avariciosas del fuego, podía sentir el techo convarse hacia dentro, podía sentir la casa crujir y gemir bajo la presión de su propia destrucción.

Y lo peor de todo, podía sentir a la niña muriendo en uno de los niveles superiores del edificio. La reconoció en ese instante, como todas las Ciudades hacían con sus ciudadanos. Supo que su nombre era Madalene. Supo que tenía siete años y le gustaba trenzar el pelo de su hermana. Y supo que sus pulmones eran demasiado débiles para sobrevivir al humo.

Enjolras había encontrado una ventana, y en lo profundo del callejón, lejos de ojos entrometidos, Grantaire se movió con velocidad inhumana. Agarró a su Apolo por ese chaleco rojo y le arrastró hacia atrás.

—¡No servirá de nada! ¡Es demasiado tarde!

Madelene exhaló su último aliento en ese momento y lugar.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía, ese eco de la muerte en el interior de su corazón, sin suavizarse a pesar de la neblina causada por el vino. Dolía. Dolía tanto que no notó cuando Enjolras se dio la vuelta para golpearle y liberarse.

—¡Deja de rendirte tan fácilmente! ¡No lo sabes!

Resplandecía en su furia y su odio por Grantaire.

Algo dentro de él se derrumbó, como catacumbas en aguas profundas; tan vacías que incluso el más alto grito de socorro sólo oiría su propio eco. Nada se formaba en ese abismo que pudiera vivir a la luz del sol. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta?

Grantaire se apartó de Enjolras.

—Lo sé —dijo, en voz baja.

Con el grito torturado de la madera, la casa cayó hacia un lado, derrumbándose en el callejón. Grantaire apartó a Enjolras de su trayectoria hacia la calle del otro lado, y le aplastó a él.

— _ ¡No! _ —bramó Enjolras.

Las llamas sólo habían comenzado a extinguirse pero él ya había enterrado las manos entre los escombros con la intención de apartarlos en busca de su amigo.

Pero no era necesario.

Grantaire salió de entre las ruinas como un hombre lo haría en un sueño. Apartando con indiferencia las vigas que crujían sobre sus hombros, algunas tejas y trozos de madera se desprendían de él, manchados con su sangre. Estiró la espalda, deseando tener una bebida a mano. Las heridas nunca eran agradables, incluso aunque se curaran en segundos. Observó perezosamente cómo sus dedos se recolocaban y su piel se regeneraba, excepto el lugar en el que se había quemado, ahora los dos brazos. Bueno, no es que fuera guapo de todas formas. (Espera, ¿ahora iba a conjunto con Londres? Qué  _ embarazoso _ ). Los pensamientos triviales de la Ciudad se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal.

Enjolras le miraba fijamente.

Había asumido, de manera estúpida, que Enjolras había sido noqueado por la caída, o que tal vez había ido en busca de ayuda, o que, como los otros allí reunidos, no podía ver a través del humo. Pero como siempre, Enjolras era diferente a los demás. Y por vez primera desde que le conoció, Grantaire lamentó en serio ese talento. Así como lamentó la educación dada a cada estudiante sobre las Ciudades —lo que incluía sus capacidades curativas—, así como lamentó la curación que recolocó su hombro dislocado con un chasquido, hasta que lo único que quedó de aquello fueron sus ropas manchadas de humo y un par de quemaduras en sus brazos.

(y el rojo de una bofetada en su mejilla. Pero si Dios tenía algo de piedad su Apolo no lo vería)

Un edificio entero en llamas se le había caído encima.

Grantaire parecía que hubiera tenido un pequeño accidente en la cocina.

_ Oh, no. Oh, Dios _ . ¿Cómo iba a explicar esto?

Empezó a retroceder, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, intentando pensar una mentira, pero Enjolras le seguía con grandes zancadas, sin darle tiempo suficiente para pensar... si sólo pudiera pensar. Enjolras agarró su brazo, y sus pensamientos se desperdigaron como pájaros asustados.

Durante un momento, sólo se miraron el uno al otro. Enjolras sin expresión alguna, Grantaire incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—¿Hola? ¿Estáis bien?

El humo se estaba dispersando, y sus amigos reían, aliviados de verles vivos a ambos. Grantaire apartó sus ojos de la zona donde Enjolras tocaba sus quemaduras ( _ está siendo cuidadoso, por qué está siendo cuidadoso _ ) para mirarle con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Estamos bien! Nos apartamos a tiempo. No pensaríais que un incendio me impediría ir al bar esta noche, ¿no? —Rieron, porque Grantaire, ese pobre borracho, siempre les hacía reír. Él rió con ellos—. Sin mencionar que nuestro líder no os dejaría libraros de...

—París —susurró Enjolras.

Fue un reflejo, o un recuerdo, o simplemente la conmoción (porque, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le había llamado así?) lo que hizo que Grantaire se girara de golpe. Y al hacer eso, se condenó. Enjolras contuvo el aliento.

El silencio se extendió como una soga.

—Yo... —comenzó Grantaire—. Qué... —Todo se venía abajo. Las catacumbas se llenaban de agua, llenaban su garganta como bilis, haciéndole imposible hablar. Él no podía... no. Enjolras no dijo nada. Por primera vez en la vida de los dos hombres, las palabras les fallaron—. Sólo quería...

(mi dulce París, no temas)

No temía. No sentía nada excepto asco: hacia sí mismo, hacia el vertedero sobre el que estaba construído, incluso hacia sus más bellos palacios porque eran lo que su sol más despreciaba. No había nada en él que a su Apolo le preocupara alumbrar.

Enjolras siguió mirándole, sus ojos azules desnudándole hasta la médula. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesto, tan evidente, como si todos sus secretos se abrieran para que el mundo los viera, y aún así él no podía siquiera interpretar la mirada en el rostro de Enjolras.

(lo que vas a amar)

Entonces, Grantaire comprendió y el mundo se vino abajo. La expresión que había golpeado a Enjolras y le había dejado sin palabras, la conocía bien. Era horror. Y eso fue suficiente para que sacudiese su brazo hasta liberarlo y corriera.


	6. Chapter 6

Tendría que huir.

Ese era el único deprimente pensamiento que permanecía en la mente de Grantaire mientras corría. Entró en su apartamento dando un portazo y durante un momento simplemente se quedó inmóvil y se estremeció, casi incapaz de comprender qué había pasado.

Le habían descubierto. ¿Cómo era posible? No había sido descubierto durante siglos, no desde que perfeccionó el arte de deslizarse dentro de la vida de la gente y luego escapar, desapercibido, insignificante; porque si un borracho dejaba de volver a un bar todo el mundo sabía que estaba muerto en una zanja, no inventándose un nuevo nombre y una nueva vida en otro sitio para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no envejecía.

A lo largo de los siglos nunca le habían pillado. Quien más cerca estuvo fue Napoleón, cuando arrasó las calles de París en su busca; un hombre que se había vuelto peligroso al ver su ego herido porque su Ciudad no fue a él voluntariamente. Puso del revés los suburbios y siguió los rumores de un hombre que se había mudado afirmando que era el hijo del anterior inquilino, a pesar de que ese inquilino fuera joven y sin esposa, y de las inquietantes similitudes físicas entre ambos. Grantaire se había escondido entre las vigas mientras el pequeño hombre le acechaba, apartando de una patada pinceles y lienzos. Aguantó la respiración hasta que Napoleón se fue, declarando que "Mi París" (¡ _ Mi _ !) "no se rebajaría a vivir entre tanta inmundicia."

Después de que se fuera, Grantaire bajó de un salto y se inclinó con burla hacia la puerta.

—Perdón por la decepción, _ Emperador _ , pero no todos tenemos delirios de grandeza.

Y ahora había sido descubierto por un chico que apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia, un chico que apenas lo había intentado, un chico que le había vuelto estúpido y lento con una simple mirada. Un chico que le había hecho  _ quemarse _ . Un chico que era peligroso, peligroso para París, peligroso para sus hijos y... 

Algo oscuro empezó a susurrar en el interior de su cabeza.

Su parte ancestral, enterrada profundamente bajo el cristianismo, la colonización y la supuesta civilización, se removió y le cantó en gaélico. Había echado de menos el idioma de su madre y lo recordó siseándole cuando era un niño, con enseñanzas de placer y violencia y...

...sólo había un testigo. Era fácil deshacerse de él. El Sena era indulgente, sus aguas profundas y las catacumbas mudas. Porque él era una Ciudad y una Ciudad debía proteger a su gente.

Densos tratuajes azules y verdes crecieron como cardenales en su piel, enroscándose en patrones que descendían por sus caderas; líneas retorcidas que le hablaban de caza. Una buena caza, que revertía los roles para perseguir ese rayo dorado; el chico lucharía, por supuesto, no estaba acostumbrado a ser la presa, pero con el tiempo se rendiría y correría y entonces serían rápidos a través del bosque de calles pero París sabía más y le atraparía y le sujetaría y mordería su cuello mientras le hacía tumbarse...

...Grantaire volvió en sí tan rápido que casi se cayó. Los tatuajes se atenuaron, pero no fue así con el latido acelerado de su corazón. No había oído la llamada de los tambores en casi un milenio. Las cosas debían estar muy mal si el viejo mundo pensaba que podía llamarle con esa facilidad.

No quedaba otra: tendría que correr. Grantaire agarró una maleta maltrecha y empezó a llenarla con utensilios de arte. No tenía mucha ropa a excepción de la que llevaba puesta, y las botellas que se amontonaban en su habitación... bueno, planeaba beber antes de ponerse en marcha. Y una vez que lo hiciera nadie podría encontrarle. Especialmente, no un puñado de hombres bienintencionados que habían sido apartados del pequeño círculo de influencia que tuvieran.

No podía dejar los límites de la ciudad. Era físicamente imposible, por supuesto. Pero podía esconderse, había miles de recovecos en aquel sitio. Honestamente, si estuviera desesperado de verdad podría ir y llamar a la puerta de Palacio; el rey no echaría a Grantaire una vez que probara quien era. (vio la imagen del rostro de Enjolras cuando lo oyera, un dolor que no encajaba con él, y no, no estaba tan desesperado).

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

O tal vez sí que lo estaba. Grantaire miró alrededor con pánico y, en un momento de histeria, se preguntó si podría esconderse bajo la cama.

Los golpes se volvieron insistentes, incluso frenéticos. Grantaire reunió todo su valor y, con una voz penosamente aguda, gritó:

—¿Quién es?

Hubo una maldición amortiguada y Enjolras abrió de golpe. Estaba sin aliento, el pelo le caía en la cara y todos sus movimientos se detuvieron al ver a Grantaire. Se miraron un momento.

—¿No vas a cerrar la puerta? —preguntó Grantaire, con una naturalidad exagerada. Puede que todo fuera una pesadilla inducida por el humo. Tal vez Enjolras no lo mencionara.

—Eres París.

O sí.

Fue casi una acusación. A Grantaire no se le daban bien las confrontaciones, así que en vez de eso hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando le acorralaban.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.

Hubo una pausa mientras ambos intentaban digerir aquella mentira. Enjolras le miró con incredulidad.

—Hay una calle en línea recta entre tu apartamento y las casas quemadas a las que corriste en cuestión de segundos.

—Siempre ha estado ahí, difícilmente es culpa mía que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Atraviesa los edificios. —La puerta se cerró de un portazo y Enjolras avanzó. Grantaire retrocedió—. Te vi sacudirte escombros que habrían matado a un hombre.

—Has tragado un montón de humo y te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿quieres que vaya a por Joly? —Estaba atrapado contra el escritorio y Enjolras  _ seguía acercándose _ .

—Respondiste a tu  _ nombre _ .

—Reaccioné a que lo gritaras sin venir a cuento en medio de la calle. No puedes culparme por sorprenderme si te pones a hablar de tu Patria después de que estuviéramos a punto de morir.

Enjolras puso las manos a ambos lados de Grantaire, cercándole para apretar la mesa con fuerza. Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de Grantaire, quien se apartó hacia atrás todo lo posible a pesar de la tentación de esos labios rojos. Los ojos de su Apolo resplandecían y tener ese nivel de atención centrada en él no era muy tranquilizador.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—...Grantaire.

— _ ¿Cómo te llamas? _

—¡Grantaire!

—Eso es un apellido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila? —Grantaire se quedó petrificado y Enjolras aprovechó—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre? ¿Cuál era el nombre de soltera de tu madre? ¿Dónde dijiste que trabajabas? ¿Dónde creciste? ¿Por qué es tu acento tan raro? ¿Por qué sé tan poco de ti?

—¡ _ Porque nunca preguntaste _ ! —espetó Grantaire—. ¿Has pensado en que esta es nuestra conversación más larga sin insultos? ¡No sabes nada de mí porque nunca te has preocupado de preguntar!

Enjolras se apartó. Respiró hondo, como cuando en un debate le daba vueltas a cuál sería la mejor forma de contestar, y Grantaire se preparó para la arremetida. Aunque su Apolo se limitó a decir:

—Tienes razón.

Grantaire boqueó, completamente atónito.

—Nunca he preguntado.

Enjolras apoyó la mano sobre las quemaduras del brazo de Grantaire, con mucho cuidado; no sabía cómo reaccionar a la amabilidad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para saber qué hacer con un roce amable, así que Grantaire sólo se encogió, pero Enjolras no se apartó. Sus ojos se encontraron. 

—Pero, si lo hiciera ahora, ¿llegaría a tiempo?

Grantaire no podía respirar. La palma de Enjolras le quemaba, traspasándole hasta la médula.

—¿Eres París? —No había espacio para más mentiras. Grantaire giró el rostro. Enjolras habló en voz baja—. No tienes que decir que sí si no quieres.

—Nunca ha importado lo que yo quiera. —Seguía mirando a otro lado, fingiendo que eso no estaba pasando—. Las Ciudades... Las Ciudades no tienen permitido querer cosas.

El agarre de Enjolras se tensó, haciéndose doloroso. Grantaire se giró hacia él para encontrarlo resplandeciendo de triunfo, sus ojos brillando, aparentemente indeciso entre querer preguntar más y querer sonreír. Habría sido glorioso, digno de pintarlo, si no fuera por el modo en que Enjolras le estaba mirando; como si nunca le hubiera visto antes. Un sentimiento horrible empezó a brotar dentro de Grantaire. Por suerte Enjolras se había apartado, pasando su mano por sus rizos dorados y paseando de un lado a otro. Estaba en su elemento, había encontrado otro problema sobre el que debatir y discutir. Sus ojos azules no se apartaron de Grantaire en ningún momento.

—¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta ninguno? Simplemente apareciste una noche, sabiéndolo todo sobre filosofía y nuestra causa y aún así nunca sospechamos, cómo pudimos...

Eso ya era terreno conocido.

—¿Cómo podríais, siendo como soy? —Se señaló a sí mismo, irónicamente—. No, dudo que las expectativas de nadie fueran tan bajas.

Enjolras frunció el ceño, parándose a mirarlo seriamente.

—No me refería a eso en absoluto.

—No tienes que mentirme, Apolo. Vi tu expresión cuando descubriste la verdad. —Él había hecho una confesión, ahora Enjolras le debía una—. Estabas horrorizado, ¿no? No es que te culpe.

—No es lo que crees. Lo has entendido todo mal. No lo estaba por ti, sino por mí. Por la forma en que te traté. ¡La Ciudad de París aparece y me salva la vida y yo voy y abofeteo eso!

—Le —dijo Grantaire en voz baja. Los tambores sonaban dentro de su cabeza. Enjolras parecía confuso—. Le abofeteo, no "abofeteo eso". No soy un "eso".

—Yo...

Nunca había visto a Enjolras quedarse sin palabras tantas veces en el mismo día. Se preguntó si alguna vez serían capaces de superar esto. Se obligó a sonreír alegremente, sin darse cuenta de que más bien parecía una mueca.

—Bueno, dejalo. No importa.

—¡Claro que importa! —Lo que una vez fue un intercambio normal entre ellos ahora les hacía sentir raros e incómodos—. Eres París. Se sabe tan poco de ti que cualquier cosa que digas, cualquier cosa que pienses de ti es increíblemente importante. Esto lo cambia todo, todo por lo que hemos estado luchando.

—Enjolras. —Los tambores cobraban fuerza en su cabeza.

—Eres la razón por la que formé Les Amis, en primer lugar. Eres el ideal que he estado persiguiendo e intentando que la gente persiga.

—Enjolras.

—Soñaba con conocerte, todos los hicimos, pero para mí era... Yo te am...

— _ No te atrevas a decirme eso _ . —El dique se rompió y la desesperación lo inundó todo—. No podría aceptarlo. Me  _ odiabas _ antes de saber lo que soy. Y eso, eso podría aceptarlo, podría entenderlo. Pero decir que tú, que tú... No, no. No puedo. No quiero eso.

Enjolras volvía a mirarle horrorizado, y lo que era peor, con una horrible condescendencia y compasión.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—¡Ja! Nadie. —Se giró. Necesitaba un trago, estaba desesperado. Enjolras estaba demasiado cerca, su presencia desbordaba sus sentidos hasta hacerle difícil distinguir entre Ciudad y ciudadano. Grantaire alzó una botella medio llena y bebió—. Y todos, supongo.

Bebió a fondo y una parte enferma de él (las putas y los estafadores y los ladrones) disfrutó de la expresión en el rostro de su Apolo. Enjolras se mantuvo inmóvil, un halo de luz alrededor de su pelo, y Grantaire sólo quería bajarle de su pedestal y...

—Puedo ayudar. Quiero ayudarte.

—No necesito que nadie me salve. —El alcohol hizo que fuera fácil decirlo.

—Claramente.

El sarcasmo fue un error, Enjolras lo supo en el momento en que lo dijo. Los ojos de Grantaire mudaron a un azul opaco y sin vida. (hacía tiempo que lo había olvidado, pero él también fue capaz de ser terrible una vez).

—Fuera.

—Grantaire...

—Esto no cambia nada, porque durante todo el tiempo que estuve sentado escuchándote no hubo una sola vez en que estuviera de acuerdo contigo. ¿O has olvidado eso? —Lo estaba arruinando todo, lo sabía. El mármol de Apolo se estaba resquebrajando, revelando bajo él a un hombre con el corazón roto—. Ahora vete.

Se fue.

Grantaire tomó sus botellas y bebió, y bebió y bebió hasta que las catacumbas dentro de él rebosaban. Entonces siguió bebiendo de nuevo, hasta que aquel agua asquerosa llegó a la altura de su cabeza y lo engulló.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: Si tenéis algún headcanon o historias propias, ¡añadidlos a la colección de "Cities 'Verse" para que la gente pueda verlo!  
> Debería decir que París nació en el 4200 A.C., los antiguos pueblos y asentamientos siempre tuvieron una personificación ya que su Ciudandad era inevitable. (Así que hay no-todavía-Ciudades que mueren fácilmente como los humanos, Ciudades que pueden curarse pero "mueren" temporalmente por heridas, y Ciudades Capitales que sólo pueden ser afectadas por el fuego.)  
> Los humanos deciden quién consigue el título de "Ciudad" entre las "no-todavía-Ciudades". Pero el título de Ciudad Capital es peleado por las propias Ciudades, normalmente de forma muy violenta, en lo que ellas llaman las Guerras Silenciosas (porque los humanos no saben nada de ellas.)  
> Las cicatrices en las Ciudades suelen ser por eventos históricos como invasiones o batallas, más que por heridas concretas - a menos que esa herida fuera lo bastante significativa o traumatizante para la Ciudad como para dejar una marca.
> 
> Notas de la traductora: siento ser tan lenta actualizando, pero la traducción se complica por momentos. Aun así, espero que lo estéis disfrutando ♥.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjolras llevaba dos días sin ver a Grantaire.

Había llovido continuamente desde entonces.

Después de que París (Grantaire) le echara, Enjolras había vuelto a las casas quemadas, en un intento de encontrar algo con lo que distraerse. El fuego se había extinguido por sí mismo hacía tiempo, y las víctimas, vendadas y enviadas con sus seres queridos para que se hicieran cargo de ellas, ya que los médicos eran demasiado caros. (Joly prometió visitar a todos los que pudiera más tarde).

Normalmente esto habría sido suficiente para encenderle, para hacerle hablar del cuidado de los enfermos y la evidente falta de preocupación, pero había sido un día muy largo, y no sólo para él. Así que Enjolras canceló la reunión de esa noche, consciente de que demasiados de ellos habían visto la muerte hoy ( _ una buena práctica _ , señaló cierta parte fría de él,  _ tendrán que acostumbrarse a ello _ ). Los rostros de Les Amis variaron de la gratitud a la sorpresa, y él sintió un pinchazo; ¿en serio le tenían por alguien tan insensible? (Pensó en los infinitos ojos azules de Grantaire y creyó que tal vez tenían razón.)

Había estado distraído desde entonces, atrapado en un haz de confusión e incredulidad. Enjolras no era un hombre inseguro, raramente sentía dudas sobre lo que hacía o sentía, pero eso era antes de que el mundo se volviera del revés y su Patria resultara ser un borracho que no tenía paciencia para soportar a niños ricos que se andaban con juegos.

Y aún así, no podía enfadarse, o ni tan siquiera molestarse con el hombre... la Ciudad. Grantaire no había aparecido desde el incendio, pero aún así la cabeza de Enjolras se giraba con esperanza cada vez que alguien subía las escaleras. Era obvio para los demás que algo andaba mal. Combeferre incluso le acorraló la noche anterior.

( _ —¿Habéis discutido Grantaire y tú? _

_ —¿Qué te hace pensar eso? _

_ —No se ha presentado, y nunca se pierde una reunión cuando sabe que eres tú el que va a hablar.) _

Sí, eso era verdad. Enjolras lo había notado. Grantaire no era exactamente alguien a quien pudieras ignorar, siempre había dejado perfectamente claro cómo se sentía en cuanto a la revolución. ( _ ¡Nunca estuve de acuerdo contigo! _ ). Así que, ¿por qué iba allí día tras día? Ni siquiera él podía ser tan cruel como para encontrar algo divertido en su lucha por la libertad. Además, ¿qué sabía en realidad sobre él? ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre de pila, por el amor de Dios!

_ (—Dime, ¿qué piensas de Grantaire? _

_ —Ah —Su amigo sonó extrañamente cómplice. Combeferre disimuló su sonrisa cuando fue obvio que Enjolras estaba realmente angustiado—. Creo que puede ser brillante cuando quiere. Es el único que ha podido estar a tu altura durante las discusiones, después de todo. _

_ —Sí, me he dado cuenta. —La parte insegura de él volvía a fortalecerse, haciéndole difícil hablar—. Pero siempre estaba borracho cuando lo hacía, así que nunca pensé que hablara en serio. _

_ —Nunca he tenido la impresión de que no lo hiciera. —Enjolras se hundió un poco y Combeferre tocó su hombro—. Creo que es posible que te concentraras demasiado en cómo querías que fuera, más que en ver los valores que ya posee. —Y con eso, le dejó solo.) _

Iba camino de ser el tercer día sin ver a Grantaire. Enjolras no había dormido nada, quedándose despierto más allá del amanecer, aunque era difícil discernirlo. Ninguna luz atravesaba el plomizo cielo encapotado. París estaba atrapado en un terrible crepúsculo y era por culpa de su estupidez. Ahora no podía evitar repasar obsesivamente todas las críticas que Grantaire había hecho alguna vez. (Era capaz de recordarlas perfectamente, por alguna razón).

Era difícil concentrarse, incluso en las reuniones, cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Grantaire siéndole escupidas una y otra vez, como uñas interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La forma en la que los rizos oscuros cayeron sobre su cara cuando se negó a mirar a Enjolras. Simplemente (un montón de pequeñas cosas) el tono áspero de su voz cuando gruñó el nombre de Enjolras...

—Enjolras.

Grantaire nunca le había llamado así. Siempre era algo como Apolo, o cualquier otra figura.

—Enjolras.

Algo sacado de la historia, una historia que él habría vivido. Dolía que Grantaire sacara figuras de su pasado para burlarse de él. ¿Había agitado la verdad frente a él deliberadamente, sabiendo que nunca lo adivinaría?

—¡Enjolras!

El rubio regresó al presente. Estaba en la mesa del café, con todos Les Amis mirándole expectantes. Habían estado debatiendo algo y él había perdido el hilo por completo. Qué embarazoso.

Intentando mantener el tipo, dijo precipitadamente:

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Les Amis le miraron con estupefacción.

—¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? —Marius parecía completamente asombrado.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿estabas hablando de Napoleón otra vez? No. —La lluvia resbalaba por la ventana, suplicando que la dejaran entrar. Enjolras cerró los ojos—. De acuerdo. Esto es ridículo. Lo siento, amigos, tengo que irme por hoy.

—¿Qué? —respondieron varias voces con confusión.

—No importa, no estábamos llegando a ninguna parte, de todas formas. —Combeferre parecía aliviado. Enjolras asintió y salió. Les Amis le vieron marcharse.

—¿Qué? —dijo Joly, como si repetir la pregunta pudiera aclarar las cosas.

—Bueno, esto se veía venir desde hace tiempo —dijo Courfeyrac, con cierta satisfacción. A su lado, Jehan asintió, de acuerdo con él mientras trenzaba flores distraídamente.

—Espero que él y Grantaire arreglen las cosas.

—¿No sentís a veces que os estáis perdiendo algo? —se quejó Bossuet.

La lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta.

Enjolras avanzaba a zancadas, el pelo rubio aplastado por el agua que tenía que apartar de sus ojos. Nubes grises encorvadas habían cubierto el cielo como una tumba. Toda París parecía hundirse y temblar bajo las cortinas de agua que inundaban sus calles y lo cubrían todo de gris, dificultando la visión. Era como si París se estuviera escondiendo de él. Y tal vez lo estaba haciendo.

Había comprobado el apartamento de Grantaire (su maleta aún estaba ahí,  _ su maleta aún estaba ahí _ ) y los lugares que solía frecuentar, pero no había señal de él. Eso fácilmente podía significar que estaba ahí fuera, en las calles, y el pensamiento horrorizó a Enjolras. Las Ciudades no podían enfermar a no ser que fuera una enfermedad del corazón o de la mente. La Plaga de años atrás les había infectado prácticamente a todos, debido a la pena provocada por el gran número de sus hijos que cayeron enfermos.

Las calles de París lloraban.

Enjolras se giró despacio. Podía oírlas. Las casas gemían y la lluvia borboteaba en las alcantarillas. Observó cómo el agua descendía por las calles y... espera, no. El agua no seguía la inclinación de la pendiente; se dirigía hacia un lado, inundando un callejón destartalado. Enjolras alzó la vista y vio las casas meciéndose e inclinándose a ambos lados, cubriendo el callejón a salvo del viento huracanado.

Protegiéndolo.

Enjolras echó a correr. El agua salpicaba sus botas mientras derrapaba por el callejón. Parecía que toda la lluvia se hubiera acumulado ahí, llegando casi hasta sus rodillas mientras el torrente que entraba por la calle fluía hacia el canal que llevaba a las catacumbas. Y ahí, en el borde, estaba Grantaire.

—¡Grantaire!

Le sacó a rastras de la densa oscuridad. Grantaire estaba inconsciente y su oscura cabeza se balanceaba contra Enjolras. Incluso a través de las capas de ropa podía sentir lo fría que estaba la Ciudad. El mismo pánico que sintió cuando Grantaire desapareció bajo la casa derrumbada se adueñó de sus huesos. Grantaire disfrutaba del alcohol, pero nunca hasta el punto de quedarse inconsciente. Incluso en sus peores momentos todavía podía erguirse y hablar (o burlarse).

No podía llamar a Joly, no sin tener que responder un montón de preguntas indeseadas. Así que, en vez de eso, llevó a Grantaire a su propio apartamento. No fue fácil, ya que el borracho era más alto que él. Para cuando llegaron, ambos hombres temblaban por el frío. El pragmatismo le pudo a la vergüenza y Enjolras desnudó a Grantaire, dejándole en pantalones. Lo metió en la bañera, yendo de aquí para allá con agua caliente hasta que quedó sumergido hasta el cuello.

Consciente de que sus propias manos se estaban poniendo azules, Enjolras se puso algo seco y recorrió el apartamento mientras esperaba a que Grantaire despertara. No quería sentarse a su lado; el hombre no era un inválido. Aun así, le resultaba difícil hacer que sus ojos no vagaran hacia el hombre en la bañera.

París... no era bello.

Era algo difícil de admitir, especialmente después de años soñando (¡oh, dios, esos sueños!), pero Grantaire no era exactamente una belleza. Sabía de sobra, por los comentarios que la gente le dedicaba, que las facciones delicadas eran consideradas más atractivas. Grantaire tenía la complexión de un boxeador, robusto y cuadrado y con músculos definidos. Enjolras cayó en la cuenta, con sorpresa, de que la fuerza de sus brazos eran los restos de los ejércitos de Francia. Los hombros de Grantaire una vez se habían ensanchado y fortalecido para cargar con las fuerzas de Napoleón.

En un principio había pensado que los nudillos despellejados de Grantaire se debían a peleas de bar, pero ahora que el hombre estaba medio desnudo podía decir que el daño iba mucho más allá. Grantaire probablemente había estado en más batallas de las que Enjolras podía nombrar, y el deterioro se dejaba ver. Las cicatrices que cruzaban su espalda eran las peores. Había también un nudo de piel descolorida en su costado, y finas y profundas cicatrices que punteaban su pecho. Había también algo... algo... algo que asomaba del trozo de tela que amarraba en torno a su cuello. Con un terrible presentimiento, Enjolras lo aflojó. Y ahí, casi demasiado débil para poder verla, había una línea roja que rodeaba todo el cuello de Grantaire. Era suave y limpia, el corte eficiente de una guillotina.

Enjolras se sentó con pesadez.

—Y yo que te hablé de Robespierre.

A pesar de todo eso el rostro de Grantaire estaba tranquilo. Era una cara expresiva. Le era útil cuando hablaba, poniendo caras o sonriendo con desdén para remarcar su posición. Junto con sus rizos oscuros y ojos azules, Grantaire podría ser guapo, si no fuera por la expresión desesperada que normalmente mostraba y que tan poco le favorecía. Pero de nuevo, ¿quién era él para juzgar? Si París era un cínico, entonces alguien era responsable de que se hubiera vuelto así.

No fue hasta ese momento que Enjolras se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a alguien que era poco más que un extraño, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabía de él. Empezó a apartarse cuando los ojos de Grantaire se abrieron. Sus miradas se encontraron.

La lluvia paró.

Enjolras exhaló despacio, sin atreverse a moverse. Grantaire alzó la mano, haciendo que las gotas de agua temblaran en la yema de sus dedos mientras trazaba un camino hacia abajo en la mejilla marmórea de Enjolras. Finalmente, el rubio no pudo aguantarlo más.

—¿Grantaire?

Por la reacción que obtuvo, casi podía haberlo gritado. Grantaire se cayó hacia atrás, casi hundiéndose mientras el agua se derramaba por ambos lados de la bañera.

—¡¿Estás aquí de verdad?!

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Qué esperabas?

—Creía que estaba soñando. —Miró alrededor con desconcierto, nunca antes había visto el interior de la casa de Enjolras—. ¿Qué estás... estamos... haciendo aquí?

—Te encontré fuera, en la lluvia. Estaba preocupado.

—¿Preocupado? Me pregunto si por mí o por París.

—¿No puede ser por los dos? —dijo Enjolras, a la defensiva. No era como si hubiera dejado a Grantaire pudrirse si no hubiese sido una Ciudad. No era tan  _ cruel _ . Hubo una pausa incómoda. Grantaire comprobó su estado, extendiendo los dedos de las manos y los pies para asegurarse de que ninguno estaba dañado. Era doloroso cuando se dañaban por congelación o algo por el estilo, tenías que romperlos antes de poder hacerlos crecer de nuevo. Enjolras le miró en silencio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estaría mejor con un trago —dijo Grantaire. Enjolras hizo una mueca.

—¿Deberías?

Durante un segundo, marcas verdes y azules ondularon en el torso de Grantaire, rodeando su cuello como una serpiente antes de arrastrarse de nuevo hasta su columna y desaparecer.

—En este momento, un anciano se ha caído al agua. Su hijo acaba de saltar tras él. Ninguno de los dos sabe nadar; puedo sentirlos ahogándose —Grantaire habló con una voz plana y terrible, sus ojos clavados en los de Enjolras—. De las catorce prostitutas que están en el puerto, sólo nueve sobrevivirán al invierno. El chulo de una planea matarla. La oscuridad se extiende en los pulmones de otra, puedo sentirla asfixiándome. El frío reclamará al resto. En las casas tras ellas, tres familias se mueren de hambre. Detrás, un bebé acaba de morir en su cuna, aunque la madre no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Cuando lo haga, no será capaz de dormir por la pena. En las calles, hay mendigos que no recuerdan cómo es sentir calor. Son sólo las tres primeras manzanas a nuestro alrededor que he descrito cuando podía sentirlos. Los suburbios de París están dentro de mi cabeza. Así que, querido Apolo, dime por favor si debería beber o no.

Enjolras le pasó otra botella.

X

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato. El sol había salido, llenando de luz el apartamento. Reflejaba el dorado de las pestañas de Enjolras y la curva de sus mejillas, haciéndole parecer más angelical que nunca. Grantaire se forzó a apartar la mirada, intentando sacudir el agua de su pelo en vano. Un poco de sangre brotó de un par de cortes que se había hecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Enjolras por fin.

—Estoy bien, Apolo.  _ Fluctuat nec mergitur _ . Es batida por las olas, pero no hundida —citó el lema de París, con ligero sarcasmo. La ira aún bullía dentro de él, una emoción tan humana que le hacía sentirse más vulnerable que nunca.

—Soy Grantaire —dijo al fin, queriendo terminar con eso. Sus palabras salieron rápidas y amargas—. Necesitas entender esto, Apolo. Puede que sea una Ciudad, pero no soy el ideal que has estado construyendo. Supongo que ese es el problema de no aparecer durante años, que le das tiempo a la gente para alimentar sus esperanzas. No todos nosotros podemos ser marmóreos, querido Apolo. Soy París, pero no tu perfecta París.

—¡Y yo no soy Apolo! —Eso hizo que Grantaire diera un respingo. Enjolras parecía sofocado, pero no avergonzado de haber alzado la voz. Entrelazó sus dedos, con el ceño fruncido—. No soy el único que ha estado poniendo a la gente en pedestales. ¿Sabes que cuando perdiste los nervios fue la única vez que me llamaste por mi nombre real?

Grantaire se hundió algo más en la bañera. Apol... Enjolras tenía razón, como siempre. Pero no podía dejar de verle como una luz dorada sin más. Y tal vez era injusto de su parte pedirle que nunca más le viera como París. ( _ ¿No puede ser por los dos? _ , había dicho. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?). Normalmente no lo habría considerado, pero el agua fría había apagado temporalmente la llama que ardía dentro de él y la había convertido en un latido sordo. Frotó su pecho y se dio cuenta de que era su corazón. Su traidor y viejo corazón, batiendo las alas contra su caja torácica en un intento de volar junto a Enjolras. Cosa vieja y tonta.

—Parece que no hemos sido justos el uno con el otro —dijo por fin, el corazón todavía latiéndole rápidamente solo por la mirada de Enjolras. Debería haber arrancado esas alas hacía décadas; creía que lo había hecho.

—No soy Apolo. Soy humano, cometo errores y puedo estar equivocado. Y estaba equivocado. No quería hacerte daño y lo siento. —Enjolras sabía que se había dejado llevar, y a pesar de sus frecuentes peleas con Grantaire, no quería verle sufrir.

—Yo también lo siento, por no ser lo que esperabas. —¿A cuánta gente le había pedido las mismas disculpas en los siglos después de Jean? Cuando encontraban a un pobre hombre que sólo quería que le dejaran solo. Algunos se habían dado la vuelta con asco. Aún así, ahí estaba Enjolras, y sabía más de los errores de Grantaire que ninguno de sus pasados monarcas—. Estabas decepcionado.

—¡No! —Enjolras habló con una furia repentina—. Estaba sorprendido y estaba preocupado y confuso, pero nunca estuve  _ decepcionado _ . ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —Apartó sus rizos con una mano—. Creía que era yo el que te había decepcionado. No pude dormir pensando que tal vez me odiaras.

—¿Odiarte? —Aquello consiguió arrancar una carcajada a Grantaire. ¿No lo sabía? ¿Cómo podía no  _ saberlo _ ?—. Nunca podría odiarte, Enjolras.

El pelo de su Apolo ya se había secado, flotando alrededor de su cabeza como un halo. Pero no le observaba desde arriba como un ángel caído del cielo; le miraba de frente como a un igual, y de alguna forma eso era más difícil de soportar. Su mirada era pura luz, atravesaba sus costillas hasta las catacumbas donde algo todavía vivía. El agua se retiró y Grantaire se encontró pudiendo respirar con facilidad por primera vez en años.

—Me recuerdas a quien quise ser una vez.

Enjolras parpadeó, perplejo, y Grantaire se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo. No podía imaginarlo, eso era evidente; no podía imaginar a Grantaire como algo más que el borracho que veía ante él.

—¿Por eso corriste? —Enjolras se interrumpió, apretando los labios—. ¿O corriste porque fui yo? ¿Habrías hecho lo mismo si otro amigo hubiera descubierto tu secreto?

—Probablemente no —admitió. Con los otros podía razonar, hasta cierto punto. No hablaban de París con cada aliento—. Pero la culpa es mía, no tuya. Puede ser doloroso para un cínico que le recuerden lo que ha perdido. —Algo se le ocurrió—. No se lo has dicho a los otros, ¡¿verdad?!

—No. No, te he dejado eso a ti.

—Gracias. —Grantaire se relajó—. No es que no confíe en ti. Pero es demasiado fácil que alguien se emocione o se descuide; una palabra y tendría a los guardias rodeándonos.

—No te utilizaríamos, no así —dijo Enjolras—. No si no quisieras que lo hiciéramos. Eres nuestro amigo antes que nada, ya lo sabes.

_ ¿Lo sé? _ Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquel pensamiento. Les Amis le habían dado un hogar, no tenía razones para dudar de ellos ahora.

—Bueno, no creo que importe por mucho más tiempo. Ahora que vuestra revolución tiene partidarios uniéndose, no me necesitáis.

—¿Qué? —Enjolras se irguió—. ¿No vas a volver?

—Yo... No. Creía que eso era obvio. Conmigo allí, ¿no serían las cosas más difíciles para ti?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero siempre he interrumpido las reuniones. Y ahora que sabes que soy... que soy París... seguro que no haría más que intimidarte.

—Si me intimido tan fácilmente entonces no merezco ser el líder de este movimiento. A pesar de lo que puedas creer, tus argumentos siempre me han ayudado sólo por darme algo contra lo que pelear, y... —dudó, los recuerdos de su discusión todavía frescos—. Y si vamos a cambiar Francia, me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, que fueras consciente. Parece que te han pasado muchas cosas que, tal vez, no consentiste del todo.

—Es una forma de decirlo —respondió Grantaire, con sarcasmo—. No quiero ser salvado, Enjolras.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué has venido, siquiera?

La garganta de Grantaire estaba seca. Sus ojos, viejos.

—Supongo que quería que me convencieras de que podía serlo.

Enjolras estiró el brazo pero el cuerpo de Grantaire estaba aún bajo el agua. En su lugar dejó que su mano rozara la superficie a la vez que la de Grantaire flotaba hacia arriba. Las mantuvieron ahí, en lugares opuestos, yema con yema, palma con palma, reflejando a la otra perfectamente. Ninguno se atrevió a romper la película de agua que las separaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Un par de personas en lj se han confundido por el uso de "larkspur" para describir los ojos de Enjolras. Son unas flores de un azul profundo. En el lenguaje de las flores representan un corazón abierto o el primer amor. También se supone que protegen del veneno... y los fantasmas. Así que... Yeah.
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Sé que hace meses que no actualizaba, pero... en fin, cosas que pasan. Ahora mismo voy muy lenta traduciendo porque he llegado a un punto complicado de la historia. Gracias infinitas a folkapolk, que me está ayudando lo indecible y sin la cual esto no sería ni la mitad de lo legible que es ahora. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente, espero que pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: abuso de cursivas.

Grantaire pasó los siguientes días a solas, pero no le faltó conversación. Sus cartas a Lisboa y Londres habían abierto las compuertas y las cartas fluían a raudales. Las Ciudades estaban ansiosas por ponerse al día ahora que había salido de su exilio autoimpuesto.

Le había escrito a Lisboa, preguntándole educadamente de dónde habían sacado la idea de que se estaba aventurando a salir a la luz, ya que estaba seguro de que él nunca había prometido algo así. Su respuesta fue tan dulce como para darle dolor de muelas.

_No te preocupes, querido, he tomado esa decisión por ti._

_Por favor, intenta verlo desde mi punto de vista. Te vas por tu cuenta y lo siguiente que sabemos es que los franceses empiezan a matarse entre ellos y sólo se detienen para crear un imperio a través de Europa. Cuando ese desastre termina por fin, nos escribes sobre que te has enamorado de un humano sin mencionar la guerra en absoluto, y luego intentas arrastrarte de vuelta a la oscuridad. O eres la persona más inconsciente del mundo o el bromista más exquisito. Si de verdad piensas que no vamos a perseguir esta línea de comunicación entonces has estado apartado demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que te reincorpores a la alta sociedad._

Bueno, al menos se había suavizado un poco desde su anterior carta. Todo Portugal había sufrido durante la época de Napoleón. Tenía la impresión de que su ausencia al lado del emperador había sido la única razón por la que se había mantenido tan civilizada. Él le estaba agradecido (ella, un imperio en sí misma, aunque uno en decadencia, entendió bien que las acciones de los humanos no se debían a la Ciudad). Aun así, Grantaire no estaba de humor para que se burlara de él alguien que aparentemente se creía una hermana mayor bienintencionada.

Dijo todo eso en su siguiente carta, esta vez quejándose a Edimburgo. Habían sido compañeros de borrachera durante siglos, así que tal vez debería haber esperado la alegre arremetida de su respuesta.

_¡¿Le escribes a Londres antes que a mí?! ¡¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?! ¿Has conseguido olvidar la Auld Alliance? Todos estos años escuchando tus quejas de borracho y pasas de mí por la rubia. Estoy conmocionado, París, conmocionado. Angustiado, incluso._ **_¿Cuándo vas a volver a beber con nosotros, bastardo?_ ** _Ignora eso, Glasgow me ha quitado la pluma otra vez._

Lo bueno de Edimburgo, cuyo cabello aún era una larga cascada roja que caía por su espalda, era que conocía a París. Sabía qué le preocupaba a París, así que cuando Grantaire garabateó "¿Alta sociedad? No me interesa aparecer ante mi rey" al final de su carta, fue justo eso en lo que se centró Edimburgo.

_Así que eso es lo que te preocupa. Nadie espera que te muestres en tu corte. Lisboa dijo alta sociedad, no reyes, aunque a veces intenten serlo. Te has perdido muchas cosas. Los reyes no están tan de moda como solían estarlo. Incluso Londres está aburrida de ellos._ **_Seh, ahora le gustan los militares._ ** _Gracias, Glasgow. Pero, por el amor de Dios, no le preguntes sobre eso a no ser que quieras perder los dientes._

_Bueno, odio decir esto, pero Lisboa tiene razón. Desapareciste una vez y Europa se fue al infierno. Las Ciudades son un atajo de supersticiosas. Si lo haces de nuevo podrían ir a por ti, pensando que estás engendrando otro Napoleón. ¿Qué tiene de malo hablarnos, de todas formas? Di lo que quieras sobre la política y las traiciones, pero dondequiera que las Ciudades nos reunimos montamos una gran fiesta. Te has perdido algunas geniales. No voy a contarte lo que hizo Berlín una vez, por si acaso encuentra esta carta._

_De todas formas, según recuerdo me debes una. ¿Sabes lo que es estar atrapado en esta isla con Londres encaminándose al imperio? Ella y Lisboa han empezado a susurrar, y Londres deja escapar esa risa de bruja cada vez que me ve. No te estoy pidiendo que te desnudes con una bandera tricolor y bailes enfrente de tu puto rey, te estoy pidiendo que muestres un poco de solidaridad. ¿Con quién se supone que voy a salir a beber? ¿A quién se supone que me voy a quejar? Sólo ven y toma algo con nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos._

_Atentamente, Edimburgo._

_P.D. He oído algunos rumores interesantes sobre ti y un humano. Asumo que son falsos, porque sé que no eres un completo idiota. A menos que lo seas. ¿¿Lo eres??_

Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco. La carta de Edimburgo fue la primera en llegar, pero todavía no le había contestado. Mayormente porque no sabía qué decir. Había echado de menos a su amigo, por supuesto. Pero uno no se libraba de años de depresión y alcoholismo porque sí, ni siquiera una Ciudad podía. Y sólo tendría que aparecer con unas cuantas Ciudades antes de que la noticia llegase a la corte francesa, aunque su búsqueda hubiera menguado con los años.

Aun así, no había razón por la que no pudiera escribirle a los otros, ¿verdad? Era algo bastante inofensivo, y que no llegaría a oídos de la corte. Una de las leyes en las que las Ciudades estaban de acuerdo era que, mientras menos supieran los humanos de su comunicación, mejor. Una Ciudad tenía partes de sí misma que le pertenecían, al fin y al cabo.

Fue esa una de las razones por las que le escribió cartas a otras cuantas Ciudades, dirigidas a las más antiguas o más experimentadas de Europa. Con los consejos de Lisboa y Edimburgo en mente, les saludó como alguien que simplemente regresaba a la sociedad, hablando de nimiedades, y después, de forma muy casual, casi de broma, mencionó que no podrían culparle si un humano le distrajera. No era como si eso hubiera pasado, por supuesto, pero, ¿qué pasaría si fuera así?

No era su mejor coartada, pero había llegado a un punto en que estaba desesperado. El Apolo de sus sueños había sido reemplazado por Enjolras, el cálido y humano Enjolras, sumergiéndose en las aguas para estrechar su mano y arrastrarle hacia la luz. Su mano en la suya, tan cálida...

Se estaba distrayendo. Y las respuestas llegaron rápidas y abundantes.

Sus compatriotas, Ciudades francesas, habían pasado por alto el mensaje. Lyon simplemente le daba la bienvenida por su regreso. Toulouse exigía que le visitara (" _y recuerda traer comida_ "), porque aparentemente había olvidado que la revolución había abolido las provincias y que ya no era la Capital de Occitania, sin importar lo que le gustara pensar. (tambores, tambores en su cabeza). Ruan también había mandado una carta, pero como siempre, acabó en el fuego sin abrir.

Sólo Burdeos se había dado cuenta realmente de su aflicción. Se había despertado de su estupor alcohólico para escribirle, y enviaba una botella de su mejor vino. (incluso Grantaire pensaba que bebía demasiado, había una razón por la que la habían apodado Bella Durmiente). Aun así, el único consejo que le dio fue " _por tu poesía deduzco que estás desesperado. Acostaos de una vez_ ", lo que no era un pensamiento muy útil cuando intentaba concentrarse.

Fueron las Ciudades de fuera de Francia quienes le dieron problemas.

San Petersburgo era más joven que las otras Ciudades, y curiosamente inocente en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrado (no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo Capital). Había una pregunta que seguía repitiendo, " _¿en qué estabas pensando?_ ", con una preocupación casi infantil. Comprensible, ya que había crecido con el General Invierno a sus espaldas, y alguien sin saber no podía ser cauteloso con su temperamento. Visto que él no había estado ahí para su imperio, y sin contar que tampoco lo había estado en la invasión de Rusia, no podía responder a eso. Y en cuanto a la parte de la relación, ella simplemente remarcó

" _Ni siquiera pensaba que eso fuera posible. No estoy diciendo que los humanos sean inferiores, es solo que somos especies diferentes. Había asumido que éramos incompatibles, ¿no es así?_ " Su tono dudoso fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír. Aunque la carta era inútil para sus necesidades, Grantaire decidió quedársela de todas formas, amarrada en un lazo de terciopelo con las demás, en el cajón de su escritorio. Sería algo dulce que tener después, algo nostálgico para cuando San Petersburgo indudablemente ganara más conocimiento del mundo como las otras Ciudades.

(a principios del siglo XXI, esa carta será encontrada por otra persona. Moscú se sentará en esa sucia habitación y recordará a su hermana y su inocencia. Leerá la tinta borrosa hasta que sus ojos se aneguen de lágrimas y se arrepentirá... y se arrepentirá... y se arrepentirá...)

El tono de Madrid fue el mismo que el de la primera carta de Lisboa. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner la dirección correctamente. La tinta salpicaba las páginas y las palabras las mellaban.

_Imagina despertarte con Lisboa irrumpiendo en tu cuarto y anunciando que hay una crisis en París. Estaba a medio vestir, corriendo por el patio intentando frenéticamente preparar los ejércitos para otra invasión, cuando me di cuenta mucho, mucho después, de que en realidad se refería a una crisis del corazón._

_Si todo lo que te preocupa es un pequeño capricho, bueno, ¿estás siquiera en Francia en este momento? Da igual. No sería sorprendente. Pareces haberte perdido algunas cosas importantes. Si fueras otra Ciudad, te diría que dejaras de ser tan dramático: un capricho puede ser satisfactorio, o al menos pasar rápido._

_A menos que, por supuesto, estemos hablando de amor. Puede ser algo maravilloso: entre dos humanos o entre dos Ciudades, pero los dos nunca deben cruzarse. Si fueras otra Ciudad, te diría que dejaras al humano inmediatamente. Pero estoy hablando contigo. Hazlo. Sufre. Puede que te haga ser mejor hombre._

No la había firmado.

A Grantaire no le sorprendió. Madrid, incluso aunque no estuviera enfadado por la guerra, seguía siendo el peor tipo de romántico, el tipo que veía belleza no sólo en la creación sino también en la destrucción. Sin duda su propio amante había muerto en la batalla y esa era la causa de sus duras palabras, pero él o ella no habría vivido mucho de todas formas.

A Madrid le gustaba hacerse amigo de soñadores, artistas y poetas, aunque no de esos de los que cualquiera habría oído hablar, al menos no aún. Les encontraba cuando todavía eran tímidos e indecisos y les llevaba de la mano, les dejaba entrar en su vida y en su cama hasta que florecían. Y una vez que su arte estaba en su punto álgido, les dejaba. Porque si su dicha era adorable, su desesperación les hacía elevarse a un entendimiento mucho mayor.

Desde que Lisboa le había traicionado, el arte era el verdadero amor de Madrid; los humanos eran herramientas para alcanzarlo. (¿cuántos de ellos soñaban todavía con él por las noches, cuando él ya había olvidado sus nombres?). Cultivaba con cuidado un ciclo de creación y destrucción, y la guerra había roto ese círculo. Normal que estuviera ofendido.

Aun así, le había aconsejado. Eso era más de lo que Grantaire habría esperado. Viena, Budapest y casi todas las Ciudades italianas se habían mantenido en un silencio elocuente. Las Ciudades intentaban no juzgarse unas a otras por lo que hacían sus humanos. Los imperios se consideraban algo inevitable. Casi todas las Ciudades eran afectadas, ya fuera en su pasado o en su inevitable futuro. El truco estaba en sobrevivirlo.

La culpa que todas acarreaban normalmente significaba que, al final, había una cierta comprensión. Las Ciudades a veces se volvían más cercanas debido a la experiencia compartida. Él ciertamente se sintió más cercano a Lisboa y Madrid de lo que se había sentido en siglos. También ayudaba que la Ciudad que tomaba la ofensiva normalmente había aprendido algo de ello. (Grantaire se preguntaba si, por ignorar parte de su historia, se había perdido algo. Tal vez sería capaz de entender mejor a Les Amis si no hubiera dejado que esos años se deslizaran por el cuello de una botella). Pero era difícil cuando las cicatrices todavía no se habían curado. Intentaban aceptarlo y avanzar, la educación del viejo mundo tenía su utilidad, la civilización enmascaraba la ferocidad, pero era... difícil.

Las Ciudades que no habían sido tan negativamente afectadas por Napoleón fueron mucho más generosas en sus cartas. Berlín en particular, todavía ebrio por su victoria y el Gran Imperio alemán (el joven soldado aún creía en la gloria de la batalla. Grantaire no estaba seguro de si eso era divertido, deprimente o _aterrador_ ) le envió largas cartas.

Por petición de los otros, Berlín relató las batallas y políticas que Grantaire se había perdido, aunque de una forma bastante menos presuntuosa y más limitándose a enumerar los hechos, lo que Grantaire agradeció. Madrid tenía razón, se había perdido muchas cosas.

Además, una sospechosa cantidad de sus cartas preguntaban por una de las Ciudades de Inglaterra. Algún lugar llamado Portsmouth. Grantaire no fue de ayuda, no sabía mucho acerca del hombre aparte de que era un marinero experto y de que se había presentado a todas las batallas durante siglos. Realmente no entendía qué interés podía tener Berlín en otro hombre con el mismo tipo de amor por la batalla y de pasión por...

Oh. Por el amor de Dios. Él era la peor persona a la que pedirle que hiciera de celestina. Aparentemente, las otras Ciudades inglesas habían cortado la comunicación entre los dos porque, a pesar de que varias Ciudades prusianas e inglesas se habían emparejado debido a su alianza, todavía sentían que los dos hombres eran un poco... bueno... (" _Afirmaban que éramos demasiado "intensos", lo que sea que signifique eso_ ") y Berlín había recurrido a intentar que otras Ciudades pasaran sus cartas. Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco. Pero, con Enjolras en su mente, y sabiendo lo serio que era Berlín, sugirió que lo intentara con Venecia o Roma. Cualquiera de las dos Ciudades italianas estarían contentas de mandar las cartas entre los hombres. Nada era más romántico que un amorío ilícito, después de todo.

Siempre que fuera entre dos ciudades.

Porque incluso Berlín sabía que los humanos estaban bien para acostarse con ellos, para jugar con ellos, para ser su amigo, pero nunca para enamorarse de ellos. Ahí, al final de la carta, escrito apresuradamente y luego tachado.

~~_Me acuerdo del viejo Fritz. Casi me mató que muriera. No te hagas esto._ ~~

Era el consejo cuyo eco resonaba en Europa. Pero Grantaire aún soñaba con oro. Todavía se estaba ahogando, y sólo necesitaba ese empujón que le dejaría atravesar la superficie y respirar de nuevo.

En su creciente desesperación, se dirigió a las Ciudades más experimentadas, que habían dejado atrás imperios y edades antiguas.

Copenhague. _Ajajajajajaja. Estás jodido._

Eso fue toda la carta. Lo que era un poco... ¿quién _escribía_ su propia risa?. (Grantaire fue atrapado por la imagen súbita y horripilante de Copenhague y Edimburgo conociendo a Bahorel, y todos peleando o, peor, _llevándose bien_.)

Y Atenas.

Le imponía un poco. Era una de las Ciudades más antiguas de Europa. Estaba allí cuando la Antigua Roma ardió. Había sido parte de una de las más brutales guerras entre Ciudades de la historia, cuando sus hermanos y hermanas, Ciudades-Estado, se dieron cuenta de que sólo podía haber una Capital de Grecia y se enzarzaron en una guerra silenciosa.

Aunque la vieja religión se estaba apagando, Atenas una vez había sido adorada como Atenea. Era comprensible que la Diosa de la Guerra fuera la última en pie, después de haber cercenado la garganta de Esparta —Ares— y quemado sus restos antes de que pudiera regenerarse. Aunque su poder había disminuido no había sido así con su influencia. Las Ciudades de todo el mundo le escribían en busca de consejos. Una pequeña parte de él esperaba que su carta se perdiera entre las demás. Grantaire debería haber sabido que no tendría esa suerte.

_Hijo._

No era la mejor forma de empezar. La página irradiaba decepción.

_Soy la última de las Ciudades griegas que una vez fueron deidades. Eso significa que es mi deber acarrear la responsabilidad de nuestro pasado, cuidar de los templos y recordar lo que una vez fue. Los otros son jóvenes, y no saben lo que se siente cuando alguien reza a los viejos dioses. Yo lo sé. Las flores brotan de nuevo en Delfos. Alguien está venerando a Apolo._

_Me quedé estupefacta al principio. Un simple rezo no causa tal renovación. Incluso un humano en su momento más fanático no puede hacer que las flores broten. Entonces recibí tu carta. Aunque un humano no podría revivir las viejas costumbres, la devoción de una Ciudad podría causar cierto revuelo. Sé que, tal vez, no querías que fuera así. Que llames a tu humano "dios dorado" probablemente sea más adoración que veneración, pero aun así presenta un panorama desconcertante. Si tu amor es suficiente para hacer que las flores se abran entonces es suficiente para consumirte, y desde luego más de lo que un humano merece. Lo que estás haciendo no es saludable... es una obsesión. Escapa de ello lo antes posible, hijo, o te dañará más de lo que crees._

_Atentamente,_

_Atenas._

Bueno. En realidad no podía discutirle eso. Las palabras de Enjolras sobre ponerle en un pedestal estaban justificadas, después de todo. No había pensado que fuera tan malo, pero aparentemente...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Grantaire dio otro trago e intentó pensar con claridad. ¿Buscaba apoyo, o buscaba una excusa para no perseguir a Enjolras? En realidad no necesitaba la opinión de las otras Ciudades, aunque los consejos eran bienvenidos estos no dictaban sus acciones. Pero había mucho de eso; órdenes, consejos, provocaciones. Todo enviaba el mismo mensaje: no te enamores de un humano. Evítalo, machácalo, como si eso fuera posible. Como si el amor fuera algo que se pudiera desechar.

Y entonces llegó la carta de Londres.

_Aplaudo cómo ha mejorado tu sutileza. Casi no pillo el sarcasmo en tu último mensaje. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, recibí tu último conjunto de cartas, simplemente no quise contestarlas._

_Aunque parece que la guerra no te ha afectado, a algunos de nosotros sí lo hizo. Sólo contesté tu primera carta para reconocer nuestra actual tregua, y esperaba que me dejaras en paz. Sabes, hace unos años amé a un hombre llamado Nelson. Lo fue todo para mí y me fue arrebatado._

Oh, no. Grantaire se frotó la cara con la mano. Debería haber esperado algo como eso. Londres, de entre todas las Ciudades, tenía la costumbre de enamorarse de humanos. Chaucer, Matilda, Enrique V, Isabel y Shakespeare eran sólo algunos. Su corazón estaba tan abierto como su mar, y aunque profundo y oscuro, desde luego no estaba vacío. Se parecían en eso. Se obligó a seguir leyendo.

_Cuando pasó te odié más de lo que podrías llegar a creer. Perseguí a los franceses por toda España, esperando el momento en que aparecieras en el campo de batalla para poder arrancarte el corazón. Pero no estabas allí. Nunca estuviste allí, así que mi ira no tuvo a dónde ir. Me encantaría odiarte, pero me lo pones difícil, querida París. En serio, ignorar un imperio por tu amor a los humanos. Sólo tú estarías demasiado deprimido como para crear un imperio. No cambies nunca._

_Ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, pero no lo bastante. Me he calmado. Tú no disparaste el rifle. Y yo te he hecho cosas peores. Tal vez en cierto modo esto fue un acto de justicia, amante por amante. Nelson por Jeanne, muriendo para salvar nuestra existencia indigna. Aún así, fuera de amores inapropiados, deseaba ignorarte._

_Pero no puedo ignorar el sonido de los tambores._

_No los míos, por supuesto. Mis ingleses, en toda su ferocidad de guante blanco, han empezado a marcar su propio ritmo para silenciar todos los demás (como primero hicieron los romanos que nos esclavizaron. Parece que la historia se repite.) Me refiero a los tuyos. Ahora soy capaz de oírlos a través del mar. Y hace unos días Cardiff vino a mí después de oírlos también. Estaba aterrorizada._

_Algo va a pasarte. Algo terrible —no de la forma en que los humanos lo entienden ahora—, quiero decir grande, grande e inimaginable. Y sólo a ti, no a Francia. Dios sabe que ya no oyen los tambores como lo hacemos nosotros. Aun así, algo que ondee bajo el agua puede crear una ola. Si no tienes cuidado esto podría afectar a toda tu gente. Por eso te he escrito. Después de todos nuestros años juntos, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable de cualquier estupidez que hagas._

_Dijiste que estabas enamorado. Eso es verdad, obviamente. La última carta que recibí fue lo más animado que te he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Lo que pase ahora depende de ti. Sé que se supone que tendría que decirte que deberías dejar a ese humano, igual que me advertiste sobre Isabel. Podría decirte que sería más seguro, más fácil, sin este Enjolras (que por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?), pero ambos sabemos que el amor no funciona así. Y francamente, ¿cuándo hemos elegido alguno de los dos el camino fácil?_

_Sufrirás por esto, obviamente. Te sentirás herido y con el corazón destrozado. Caerás. Es inevitable. Así que, ¿por qué no disfrutar el vuelo mientras dure?_

_Siempre tuya,_

_Londres._

La absoluta sinceridad de sus últimas palabras golpeó a Grantaire justo en el estómago. Estaba sin palabras, indefenso mientras su magullado corazón dolía con una felicidad tan delicada que sentía como si sangrara una vez más.

(emergió a través del agua, hacia donde estaba la luz)

Y entonces, una última nota, garabateada en un panfleto y pasada apresuradamente bajo su puerta.

_Déjame convencerte. —E_

(atravesó la superficie, y respiró)


	9. Chapter 9

_(Así es como empieza)_

Grantaire podía estar callado cuando quería. Esto podría haber sorprendido a sus actuales amigos, pero décadas de arrastrarse entre las sombras y perderse entre la multitud significaban que era fácil subir las escaleras del café Musain sin hacer ruido y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Receloso, como un animal a medio domesticar, Grantaire miró a su alrededor antes de tomar asiento en la parte más alejada. Tenía el aliento entrecortado y la ansiedad hormigueaba en su piel. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente… de verdad dejaba que alguien le cambiara. O le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo, al menos. No sabía en qué estaba pensando. Necesitaba un trago.

Entonces Enjolras le vio. Grantaire no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Estaba en la otra punta del café, en medio de una multitud, a mitad de un apasionado discurso, y aún así sus ojos azules encontraron a Grantaire en las sombras. Se giró, y sonrió, un leve destello resplandeciente; como un rayo, o fuego.

Los otros se dieron cuenta y pronto rodearon a su amigo, dándole la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos después de su "enfermedad". A pesar de su charla familiar, el ambiente había cambiado. Algo había pasado entre ellos y ahora no podían volver atrás. Grantaire le miró. Enjolras no se pasó de la raya, no intentó nada, no esperó nada de él ahora que le conocía. Simplemente le miró, y esperó a que Grantaire fuera a él.

No pasó en esa reunión. Pero ambos sabían que pasaría, tarde o temprano.

_(Un baile lento, extraño)_

Durante las siguientes semanas, orbitaron uno alrededor del otro cuidadosamente. Grantaire se mordió la lengua en los encuentros y Enjolras se forzó a apartar la mirada cada vez que él cogía una botella. No funcionó. Si acaso, hizo las cosas más tensas. Al final, después de una reunión, tuvieron un acalorado enfrentamiento todo el camino hasta el apartamento de Enjolras. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Grantaire se dio cuenta de que su líder no había sacado a colación ni una vez que él fuera una Ciudad, y a su vez Enjolras se dio cuenta de que Grantaire hablaba por experiencia, no por cinismo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y, de nuevo, fue un poco más fácil respirar.

No pelear, decidieron, no era la respuesta. Pero ahora, en vez de interrumpir las reuniones, discutían durante sus paseos. Grantaire le enseñó a Enjolras los rincones ocultos de París que nadie más conocía (pero no las catacumbas, eso nunca) y a cambio Enjolras con frecuencia insistió en que Grantaire se quedara a comer con él, o incluso a pasar la noche.

(Grantaire se preguntó si su intrépido líder intentaba evitar que volviera a su apartamento visiblemente más cochambroso. Cada vez que estaban allí, Enjolras no fallaba en mencionar que probablemente fuera malo para su salud. No es que Grantaire señalara eso porque, bueno —"Mi París no se rebajaría a vivir entre tanta inmundicia"—, ¿no enfurecería esa pequeña asociación a Enjolras?)

No era un cambio drástico, pero era mejor.

Enjolras, ahora que no sentía que se estuvieran burlando de él delante de sus tenientes, refrenaba su crueldad. La mayoría de las veces, incluso después de discutir, terminaban sentándose en un silencio amistoso: Enjolras ojeando sus notas, Grantaire pasando las páginas de sus libros de historia y señalando perezosamente todos los errores que contenían.

(—Dios, ¿es eso lo que realmente pensaban?

—Ah, recuerdo la Reforma. Fue confuso. El rey de Londres... Enrique algo... tuvo que explicarle cinco veces cuál era la diferencia entre los católicos y los protestantes. Cuando ella empezó a quejarse de que el paganismo era más fácil porque los árboles no pedían nada, se rindió.

—Si realmente hubieran conocido a Roma se habrían horrorizado. La mujer bebía como... bueno... como yo.

—No recuerdo esa guerra. ¿Participamos siquiera en ella?

—Ajajaja, ¡deberías haber visto la cara de Oslo! Estaba _furioso_ con nosotros.

—Fui monje una vez.

—Ninguno de nosotros fue a esa batalla; estábamos resacosos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Praga.

—Bueno, _eso_ no ocurrió así.

—Oh, Dios, ¡los francos no!

—Grantaire, para, por favor. —Pero se estaba riendo, y Grantaire sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso es lo que dijeron los francos.)

_(siempre rondando al otro, intentando mantener el ritmo)_

Pasaban en vela la mayoría de las noches. Era entonces cuando Grantaire hablaba de su Ciudandad. No se atrevía a hacerlo durante sus caminatas, años de prudencia le habían enseñado que una simple palabra en el lugar equivocado podría echarle encima a los soldados. (Cierto es que su búsqueda había decaído rápidamente después de Napoleón, pero prefería no correr el riesgo).

Lo hizo, no porque Enjolras se lo pidiera, sino porque no lo hizo. Y Grantaire le dio la información con la que se sentía cómodo, y con la que sabía que Enjolras estaría cómodo. A pesar de lo que los otros pudieran pensar, había muchas cosas que los humanos no podrían llegar a comprender sobre las Ciudades, y sinceramente no querrían hacerlo. Grantaire limitó sus historias a las décadas más recientes. Incluso los humanos más razonables encontraban perturbador que mencionara haber hablado con Carlomagno o luchado contra los vikingos. Pequeñas y raras criaturas, los humanos.

—No hablo con mis hermanos y hermanas todo lo que me gustaría —admitió, jugando con sus manos. Enjolras fingía leer, pero su inmovilidad delataba su interés—. No era como con los otros, quienes sabía que no me dejarían esconderme. Quise mantener el contacto con ellos. Son mi familia. Pero... nunca lo entendieron. La mayoría de ellos están muy envueltos en política y con gente importante y no vieron cuál fue mi problema cuando Napoleón apareció, tuve que cortar lazos completamente. No podía confiar en que no me delataran.

—¿Tan dispuestos estaban a traicionarte?

—Estaban influenciados por su pueblo. Es difícil de explicar... cuando la gente decide algo... es como una ráfaga embriagadora. Si no tienes cuidado puede arrastrarte.

—¿Anulan tus opiniones?

—Las opiniones del pueblo son nuestras opiniones. La mayoría del tiempo. Recuerdo lo difícil que fue negarme a la llamada de Napoleón cuando todo el mundo le amaba. Por suerte, aunque la Ciudad de París le rindió culto, yo, Grantaire, no lo hice.

—Así que tienes tu propio libre albedrío. —Enjolras estaba aliviado. Era difícil pensar en el pueblo como una fuerza que podía eliminar la libertad, incluso aunque fuera la libertad de una Ciudad (no eran una de las criaturas más independientes)—. O sea, que eres una entidad separada de tu Ciudandad. Tienes humanidad también.

—Oh, Dios. No me preguntes eso. La última vez que alguien le preguntó a la Ciudad del Vaticano si las Ciudades tenían alma o no, tuvo tal crisis nerviosa que ayunó durante tres semanas. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. A Marsella le gustaría contestar a eso. Le pilló el gusto a la filosofía cuando los griegos le visitaron.

—¿En serio? No me importaría discutir eso con él —dijo Enjolras, por costumbre. Luego alzó la vista de su trabajo, sobresaltado, al darse cuenta de que Marsella no era simplemente otro estudiante al que pudiera reclutar. Grantaire le quitó importancia.

—No importa. Aunque técnicamente ya le has conocido... Nos pillaste jugando al dominó.

—¿Ese era él? —Enjolras parecía estupefacto.

—Sí. Una rara coincidencia. Estaba ahí por una razón, aunque no recuerdo cual. —Marsella tenía una voz extraordinaria, La Marsellesa era prueba de eso, y a veces cantaba para ganarse la cena cuando viajaban. Tenía lo bastante en sus bolsillos para comprarle bebida a Grantaire, y eso era en todo lo que la Ciudad se había centrado.

—Os interrumpí —dijo Enjolras, de pronto.

—No, no hice lo que esperabas que hiciera. Miraste y luego te fuiste. No hubo interrupción, elegí seguirte afuera. (porque la culpa le había sumergido en agua helada. Marsella —quien a veces actuaba como un hermano mayor sin importar cuales fueran sus edades reales— había reconocido esa mirada afligida y suspirado "idiota". Sin duda una advertencia sobre el amor le habría seguido, pero Grantaire ya se había levantado y estaba en la calle disculpándose ante un Enjolras inexpresivo).

Por suerte Enjolras ya estaba continuando.

—Increíble. No os parecéis en nada.

No, definitivamente no. Marsella estaba bronceado gracias a sus costas, y donde Grantaire tenía cicatrices de la batalla, Marsella tenía manchas oscuras de todas las plagas que le habían arrancado a sus hijos una y otra vez.

(un recuerdo. Sentado a su lado mientras Marsella lloraba y deliraba en calles empapadas en sudor, su bella voz desgastada en alarido ronco. Burdeos abrazaba a la Ciudad enferma, y aunque estaba seria era inquebrantable. Sus ojos se encontraron sobre la cabeza de Marsella y se preguntaron si estaban a punto de perder otro hermano ante el dolor y el hedor de los muertos al ser quemados en piras en las calles).

—La gente se hizo una idea equivocada al ver a las Ciudades españolas, porque son todas de cabello y ojos oscuros. Terminaron pensando que las Ciudades del mismo país se parecían. No es así. —Estaba balbuceando. ¿Por qué balbuceaba? Solía ser muy irónico y ocurrente con sus argumentos, pero cada vez que se mencionaba su Ciudandad quedaba reducido a un chico exageradamente sentimental. En alguna parte, Londres se reía de él.

—¿No lo es? —Enjolras estaba fascinado. Sus clases, con una asignatura diferenciada sobre las Ciudades que todos debían aprender, como tenían que aprender matemáticas o lenguaje, parecían estar mal. (muy mal, si confiaban en esos libros que Grantaire acababa de diseccionar).

—Solamente ellos son así. La verdad es que varía. No asumirías que _todas_ las Ciudades escandinavas son hermanos y hermanas solo porque la mayoría de ellos son rubios... a no ser que quisieras empezar una pelea. La familia de Londres son todos distintos, pero todos están emparentados. No hay un patrón real. Como los míos somos todos diferentes, excepto que tenemos los mismos ojos azules.

Pensó en ofrecerse a presentar a Enjolras a su familia. Sonrió ante la idea, ante la reacción de su familia, preguntándose si Enjolras se daría cuenta de lo que significaba realmente ese gesto. (y entonces pensó más en serio en la reacción de su familia, después de recibir carta embarazosa tras carta, alabando poéticamente estatuas de mármol y dioses perfectos. Grantaire empalideció. Tal vez era mejor que Enjolras nunca les conociera. De hecho, pensó en los rostros alegres de Lyon y Burdeos, sería mejor si le mantenía tan alejado de ellos como fuera posible).

_(Pero la música se aceleraba y ellos se acercaban más y más)_

Las velas casi se habían consumido. La noche se escabullía en las esquinas de la habitación, pero ninguno de los hombres tenía ningún deseo de moverse. Grantaire estaba recostado en el sofá, con Enjolras sentado a su lado, las piernas cruzadas, un pie rozando la pantorrilla de Grantaire. Esa intimidad casual se había vuelto algo normal.

Estaban en silencio por ahora. Grantaire no había bebido desde el almuerzo. No es que estuviera sobrio, no, simplemente había encontrado un nuevo mecanismo de defensa. Se centraba sólo en Enjolras, bloqueando el dolor de las calles (ladrillos reposando sobre su espalda maltrecha) y bañándose en el sol dorado.

Era algo raro de ver, Grantaire sentado cerca de Enjolras, con su cabeza balanceándose y los ojos desenfocados. Era como si estuviera en trance. Por eso, no podían hacerlo en público. Pero Enjolras disfrutaba ayudándole, sin hacer sentir a Grantaire que estaba siendo condescendiente con él. Así que cuando estaban en el Musain, a veces se veía tocándole el hombro a Grantaire al pasar junto a él para darle algo en lo que centrarse. Incluso ahora se sentaban a centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Tal vez no era demasiado sano, pero funcionaba. Grantaire tarareaba para sí, sintiéndose más cálido de lo que se había sentido en años. La presencia de Enjolras era cálida, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Las calles se amortiguaban cuando no se concentraba en nada más allá del latido del rubio.

Si se sumergía apropiadamente, podía incluso sentir las emociones del hombre, pequeñas olas emanando de su cuerpo. La pasión y la intensidad siempre estaban ahí, pero ahora había una pequeña contracorriente, una resaca de agua fría bajo la superficie. Grantaire abrió los ojos.

—Estás molesto.

—He recibido una carta de mi madre —admitió Enjolras finalmente.

Grantaire se sentó correctamente ante eso.

—Creía que habías cortado los lazos con ellos, como los demás.

—Lo hice. Es sólo que... de vez en cuando me escribe algo así, suplicándome que vuelva a casa. No entiende por qué estoy haciendo esto, o lo que significa. Solo quiere que vuelva a casa. —Agarró la carta tan fuertemente que la arrugó. Grantaire tocó su mano con cuidado—. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito algo para apartar mi mente de eso.

—No he hablado con Ruan desde hace siglos —ofreció Grantaire.

—¿Por Jeanne? —Grantaire suspiró. Enjolras, con toda su perfección, no tenía tacto alguno, pero no lo hacía con mala intención. Él asintió. Enjolras frunció el ceño—. ¿De verdad tuvo un papel en todo aquello? Creía que las Ciudades no tenían permitido tomar tales decisiones...

—No, elegimos no hacerlo. No existe una ley real. Es como si... no encontrarás a una Ciudad intentando ser elegida o dirigiendo ejércitos. Eso son cosas de los humanos. No fue siempre así, por supuesto, en la Edad Antigua.

—Oh, sí, cuando las Ciudades eran veneradas como dioses. —Bufó Enjolras. Grantaire le sonrió—. Eso no es verdad, ¿no?

—Sí. —Empezaba a sentirse mejor ante el gesto paralizado de su líder.

—¿Fuiste _venerado_? ¿Cómo qué? ¿De qué eras el dios? —Grantaire miró significativamente la botella a los pies del sofá—. Estás de broma.

—No, Dionisio no me había aceptado tan profundamente en ese tiempo. Era el Dios de la Caza. La Cosecha. Deportes y perros y lucha y simplemente tener una vida saludable y placentera. — _También era el Dios de la virilidad, pero no necesitas saber eso_ —. No estoy seguro de cómo empezó. Era más joven entonces, simplemente disfrutaba haciendo esas cosas y animaba a otros a hacer lo mismo. —Se encogió de hombros. Había sido más fácil dejarles hacerlo, y no se quejaba. Los bellos jóvenes que le habían seguido, risueños y salvajes, hacia el bosque. Allí tenían festines y bebían y disfrutaban de los demás. Se preguntaba qué habría hecho Enjolras de haber estado allí. ¿Se habría quedado en el poblado al caer la noche —por miedo a los inmortales del bosque— o habría cabalgado a su encuentro? ¿Lo habría visto como libertad en lugar de como peligro? ¿Se habría unido a las brillantes criaturas y bailado con los otros? ¿Bailado con _él_?

El azul y el verde florecieron en su garganta, resbalando hacia abajo, asomando por sus mangas donde Enjolras podía verlo. Era bello de una forma salvaje: numerosas líneas que se superponían en nudos celtas, entrelazadas con representaciones de dichos festines. No de batallas esta vez, sino de las celebraciones posteriores, representadas a propósito en su piel para que Enjolras mirara. Preguntara. Se sonrojara, tal vez, y entonces...

(algo salvaje ronroneó en lo profundo de la mente de París)

Enjolras tocó la marca de su cuello y Grantaire se aferró al sofá con fuerza para evitar hacer alguna tontería. (era de noche. Es tu ciudadano, tu derecho. Llévalo al bosque. Observa su piel iluminarse con nada más que la luz de las estrellas y la sangre).

—Está pasando más a menudo —observó Enjolras, con interés. Grantaire se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah. Sí. Ja. Ja. Es curioso. Fue... fue hace mucho tiempo. Y ya lo he dejado atrás. Atrás —repitió varias veces hasta que al final los tatuajes se atenuaron. Enjolras estaba completamente perdido. Grantaire continuó como si nada hubiera pasado—. Era una vida simple en aquel entonces, no te habría gustado. Probablemente habrías disfrutado más conmigo cuando empecé a aprender filosofía... después de que los romanos se marcharan, por supuesto.

—¿Renunciaste a la Divinidad?

—Todos lo hicimos —dijo Grantaire, pensativo—. Después de un tiempo, dejas de ser un niño y te das cuenta de que los humanos tienen más control sobre ti que tú sobre ellos. Un Dios no es así. Así que ahora, en general, observamos. Protegemos. Y cuando podemos, enseñamos. No creo que se suponga que debamos tener roles muy activos hoy en día. Hay una razón por la que la Biblia se refiere a nosotros como guardianes, ya sabes.

—Creados en el séptimo día, sí —dijo Enjolras, aunque no era particularmente religioso—. Así que Ruan no...

—¿Encendió la pira él mismo? No. Londres tampoco estaba allí. Había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de sus fronteras y cayó enferma. Fueron todos humanos. —Su voz sonaba amarga—. No fue lo que hizo Ruan, fue lo que no hizo. Hay algunas Ciudades que llevan el concepto de "sólo observar" demasiado lejos. Se niegan a involucrarse en ninguna actividad humana. Aunque digamos que no lo haremos, es algo flexible, podemos aconsejar. Susurramos al oído de los líderes. Ruan no podría haberla salvado, pero podría haber pedido un día más, para que yo pudiera llegar a ella a tiempo. Podría haberles pedido que no se la entregaran a los ingleses. Podría haber pedido que no la _vendieran_ como a una... Podría haber hecho _algo_. ¡Y ni siquiera se arrepintió! ¡Dijo que dependía de los humanos! ¿Cómo pudo simplemente quedarse ahí y decirme eso a la cara? Cómo podía simplemente quedarse sentado y no hacer nada mientras la gente sufría y...

De repente recordó dónde estaba. Enjolras le estaba mirando, con los ojos abiertos y oscurecidos. Probablemente nunca antes había oído a Grantaire hablar así. Grantaire no se había oído a sí mismo hablar así desde... desde... (su caballo salpicaba espuma cuando jadeaba pero aún así le instaba a continuar... tenía que llegar a Jeanne a tiempo... maldito fuera su rey por no hacer nada… la salvaría él mismo... cabalgó y cabalgó hasta que su caballo estuvo a punto de caer… sobre la cresta de la colina... justo a tiempo para ver las llamas consumiéndola).

Había sido un cínico durante tanto tiempo que el repentino estallido de palabras que recordaba decir de joven le había sorprendido incluso a él. Grantaire forzó una sonrisa.

—Oh, escúchame. Debes pensar que soy un completo hipócrita.

Enjolras no lo negó. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido tanto que sólo quedaba de ellos un delgado anillo de azul.

—Nunca te he oído hablar así.

—¿Sorprendido de que una vez fuera un idealista?

—No era capaz de imaginarte como uno. —Era sincero, pero aun así Grantaire sintió un pinchazo.

—Oh, sí, más que ninguno de vosotros. Era extremadamente joven e inocente. Me habrías amado. —Contuvo el aliento. Había dicho demasiado; había dicho algo incorrecto y ahora lo había arruinado todo—. Lo sien... —Pero la disculpa murió en sus labios cuando Enjolras alargó la mano y tocó su cara.

—No. —Su expresión era indescifrable, sus ojos decididos.

( _y al final, alguien rompe el ritmo_ )

—¿Me hablarás de tus cicatrices?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: el siguiente capítulo será NSFW. También, muchas gracias por todos los kudos y los comentarios; prometo que intentaré contestarlos, sólo estoy un poco abrumada por toda la atención que esto está teniendo.


End file.
